Never Underestimate the Power of Your Pawns
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: An unforeseen alliance between Liam and Cyrus, the reunion of Jasper and Eleanor, and a hellbent Queen Helena. It's the perfect concoction to take down King Robert's reign of terror. But will they succeed? Or is it too late? Based off of the Season 4 trailer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you so much for the generous reviews on the last installment of 'Angels'. Per request, you guys sparked a great idea on creating a new story based on the recently released trailer. It could be interpreted in a lot of different ways, but this will be about how I envision it hopefully going. The story will involve more characters than I normally write about, but our Jaspenor will more often than not have the spot light. Cuz what the heck is the Royals without Jaspenor?! Enjoy, and PLEASE leave any constructive criticism and love in the comments. They truly make my day and really keep me motivated to get the next chapter out ASAP! Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Don't shoot!" Liam hollers instinctively throwing his hands above his head.

Cyrus stands before him gripping onto a pistol directed at his nephew. His hands are erratically shaking with teeth gritted. Eyes bulging from his skull with dark circles underneath, the man looked sicklier than normal. It takes a moment for him to focus in on the young Prince before him.

He swiftly lowers the gun with a sigh of relief. "It's just you," he blandly states.

The perplexed and horrified look on Liam's face prompts Cyrus to explain himself.

"You _ruined_ it you know. Just a few seconds longer and you would have walked in on your old uncle on the floor with.. brains splattered across the vintage rug." He looks sympathetically at the carpet beneath them, showing more concern about the interior design than the horrific statement he had just made.

Liam's chest rapidly inflates then deflates still trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that," he says with furrowed eyebrows. "I need your help. You aren't going to kill yourself on my watch. This isn't the Cyrus Henstridge that I know. You're being pathetic."

"And since _when_ were you such an avid fan, dear nephew?"

Liam shakes his head with a bewildered smile on his face. "The two of us have more in common than you would think. The spares. Having the thrown ripped from our hands." He takes a couple steps closer maintaining intense eye contact.

With a wild look of intrigue in his eye, Cyrus silently excuses himself to a glass container of bourbon. Calmly opening a cabinet adjacent to him he removes two glasses setting down the pistol in its place.

"It took you this long to figure this out?" Cyrus states with a monotone voice. He fills both goblets halfway before offering one to Liam. "We are indeed alike, my little munchkin. However.. I on the contrary have touched _greatness_."

Liam takes a small sip feeling the burning sensation of the whiskey pass through his esophagus. His heart is racing off adrenaline.

"And I can tell you it's worth _every_ bit," Cyrus adds with a velvety, dangerous tone.

"Take me under your wing. Show me."

The glare from the fireplace dimly lights the room revealing the sinister smile on Cyrus' face. He leans his glass toward Liam's offering a cheers.

"Welcome to the dark side."

They clink glasses.

" _It's much more fun down here_."

* * *

Eleanor sits on her luggage attempting to compact as many clothes as possible before zipping it tight. Letting out a sigh of relief she pushes a few stray hairs from her face. A shock of reality jolts through her body as she looks up at the clock.

She had 12 minutes until her car would be there to pick her up.

It was full speed ahead ever since Sebastian offered to take her along on a charity tour across the globe. There was no time to think about possible repercussions or regrets.. No. This would be a trip to find herself again. The heart wrenching break up with Jasper catapulted her into an identity crisis. Surely traveling the world with the Prince of Morocco would bring her some sense of clarity and center herself.

Opening up the bedroom door Eleanor nearly runs over Sara Alice causing her roller luggage to slam into the back of her feet.

"Hello," Sara Alice's tiny voice echoes as she looks up at the Princess. "So you _promise_ you will call me once you land?"

Unable to hold back a smile, Eleanor proceeds to walk down the hall with both the luggage and her young friend on her heels.

"Yes, as soon as I get service," she reassures James' daughter.

"And at _least_ once a day.. we will video chat." Sara Alice skips along side her.

Eleanor looks down at her picking up the pace. 7 more minutes.

"Too right you are."

Her focus on the little girl causes her to nearly run into someone once again. But this time it was someone much taller and with a deeper voice.

"Watch where you're going little sis," Robert says with a chuckle. "I can see you are anxious to get on the road."

Eleanor throws an arm around Sara giving her a squeeze before saying a quick good bye. Sara skips away toward James' office.

She gives a rushed fake grin to her eldest brother before resuming her journey toward the exit of the palace. 5 minutes.

"He's a good man, you know, Sebastian." Robert remains in place advising his sister.

Frantically spinning on her heels she gives him a sarcastic 'good to know' thumbs up. Of course she knew Sebastian was a good man. He enjoyed the same activities as her and was an active member of his community. He treated her with respect. He was comfortable. He was calm. He was _normal_. And normalcy was hard to come around nowadays. Quite the polar opposite of..

 _Stop it. I will not think of him._

2 more minutes.

"Good _bye_ Robbie!" Eleanor shouts picking up her pace. Now was not the time to endure another one of her big brother's lectures. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Visiting us in Tuscany, yes?"

"Safe travels Lenny."

Eleanor peers into Liam's room hoping to say a quick good bye. Things had been a bit rocky between the two usually in tune siblings. Well, pretty much ever since Rob came back into the picture. It was unclear whether it was sheer jealousy, or just the resurrection of Liam and his unstable relationship. If she was being honest with herself, her twin and eldest sibling _never_ saw eye to eye ever since they were kids.

But Liam wasn't in his room. Letting out a grunt Eleanor releases her grip onto the handle of her luggage and stomps into the bedroom. Her eyes quickly scan his desk before grabbing onto a stack of post it notes that she could scribble on.

 _Off to travel the world._

 _Love you._

 _Lenny_

 _P.S. Behave._

45 seconds.

"Good bye mummy!" she hollers echoing down the hallway before her. Helena pops her head out of a room before shuffling her diamond clad stilettos toward her daughter. She gives a kiss on either cheek before smoothing Eleanor's hair flipping it at the ends.

"You be good now," she instructs with a glimmer in her eye.

Eleanor rolls her eyes letting out a sigh.

"Yes mum. Now I've _got to go._ I'm going to bloody miss my flight."

2 minutes late.

Using all of her body weight to open the large front doors, Eleanor exits the palace with her luggage close behind. The limo was waiting for her parked only a few feet away.

This was it. She gets into this car, and it's official. No turning back.

Nearing the car she throws on her coat waiting for the driver to come out and help with her baggage. After a minute passes, it was apparent that no one was going to come to her aid.

"Helloooo?!" she irritably knocks on one of the tinted windows.

The trunk pops open.

Eleanor's mouth hangs agape at the sheer impoliteness of her transporter. They must be new to the scene. But she plays along lowering the handle of the luggage before taking every ounce of strength lugging the 10 lb bag into the trunk. Winded and irritated, the Princess finally opens the door and lets herself in.

She shuffles through her Prada bag looking for her cell phone to text Sebastian.

 _On my way._

They would be making a stop at his hotel to pick Sebastian up along the way to the airport. In the spirit of the humble trip that was taking place, they chose to fly to Italy commercial.

15 minutes in to the ride, Eleanor was able to down two vodka sodas to ease her anxiety. Flying was never one of her favorite activities.. nor was leaving her whole life behind in England. Leaving _him_ in England. Her heart drops at the thought. Another vodka soda.

The limo comes to a slow stop.

Assuming the new driver was stopping to get gas.. rookie move.. she casually takes another sip scrolling through her Instagram. The hotel was at least another 30 minutes away.

She jumps at the sudden click of the door next to her opening. Arching an eyebrow she tosses her phone to the side.

"Can I help y-"

Eleanor stops at the sight of an extended hand held out toward her. It takes less than a few seconds for her to recognize the familiar hand. Without hesitation she places hers into his. She ducks her head carefully exiting the limo.

Jasper helps her stand to her feet grabbing onto her other hand. He's wearing his normal uniform decked in a perfectly tight fitting suit and tie. A blow of wind directs the aroma of his cologne toward her. The scent she had missed for far too long. It had been a week since she last saw him. His gaze was no longer possible to avoid. She finally matches his stare instantly getting lost in his icy blue eyes that told a story. They always did. Whether he was angry, excited, upset.. aroused.

"You make a bloody terrible chauffeur," she says lightly. It was the only words that she could come up with.

Jasper softly chuckles before taking a sharp inhale. His expression drops again.

"I couldn't just let you leave."

Before she has the chance to reply he continues.

"I mean- you can leave. But.."

Eleanor furrows her eyebrows. It was obvious that he was at as much of a loss for words as she. However he was the one that put them in this situation. It was on _him_ to tell her what the hell was going on. So she patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts.

Another gust of wind rushes past them sending her stick straight hair wildly in the air. His grip tightens.

"You can leave," he repeats himself. "But I had to see you one last time. To take you to.. to.. _him._ "

His eyes roam away from hers shifting back and forth nervously. There's another pause.

"Jasp-"

"I love you Eleanor." The broken expression on his face makes her heart crumble. "And I can't let you leave without showing you how sincere I am."

Desperate for a mental break Eleanor separates the gaze by looking at the scenery surrounding them. He had pulled over in a foresty area where they were surrounded by vibrant green pine trees. What was remaining of the setting sun projected a beautiful pink and soft orange color across the sky that peered through the shrubbery. Another tightening of his grip brings her back to reality.

Jasper cups his palm around her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She cracks under his touch unable to hold back a faint smile. Her head naturally leans into his hand. He lowers his arm interlacing their fingers again.

"I promise you I will never let you down _ever_ again. It's just you and me. You and me against the world. As it always should have been.." His voice fades away.

"This week has been the longest fucking seven days of my life." His voice cracks as though he's on the verge of tears. "I can't let you go on this trip.. wondering and waiting for months on end.. without knowing."

"Without knowing what?" she asks quickly shaking her head.

Jasper lets go of her right hand before bending down on one knee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for the warm welcome back. Makes me happier than you know! Here's the second part - let me know what you think! Also feel free to give any ideas/requests on your interpretation of the trailer and where you would like to see the upcoming season going..**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **5 Weeks Later**

Jasper sits in his bedroom face timing Eleanor. He's propped against the bed on the floor with a loosened tie hanging from his neck. His hair is disheveled and eyes droopy from a long day. "I wish I could be with you," he says trying to hold back a yawn.

"One more week," Eleanor's voice speaks through his cell speaker. She's wearing golden glittery eye shadow with false eyelashes. A pale pink lip tones down the dramatic eye makeup.

"You look so god damn sexy," Jasper ogles over her letting out a sigh. "No one better fucking touch you tonight."

"I don't know.." she teases flirtatiously flipping her hair. "Spanish men do seem to have a thing for sassy little Princesses."

"I mean it." He grips onto the phone with more force than before. "Don't make me take an early flight to Ibiza. No Spanish men.. or Moroccan for that matter."

"You _seriously_ cannot take a joke. Get your knickers out of a twist." Eleanor rolls her eyes on the other end. "And for the seventh time, Sebastian has been behaving."

Jasper shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I trust you. It's everyone else that I don't trust.."

He avoids the burning sensation of rage building in his chest. From the minute she left his arms at the airport, his jealousy spiked through the roof. Throughout the course of their relationship Jasper battled with possessive issues. It was going to be a long five months ahead. The constant company of Prince Charming and the fact that they had to keep the engagement on the down low didn't help either.

" _Anyways_ ," she changes the topic. "How's it going 'round the 'ol nut house?"

Jasper sets his phone against a book on his side table while he undresses.

"Well Liam's turned into an arrogant little shit. He and Cyrus are best of friends. Inseparable really." His finger systematically unbuttons his dress shirt with ease. "Your mother has been working on her fashion line. I've had the pleasure of following Robert and Willow around town being the third wheel on several dates.."

"Wait _what_?"

"I don't just bodyguard him during coronations and fancy speeches.. the man unfortunately has a personal life too."

"No- you bloody idiot. Liam and _Cyrus_? He must be up to something," Eleanor states matter of factly.

"Or _maybe_ Cyrus found out that he's in remission and would like nothing more than to knock back a few cold ones with his nephew?" Jasper arches an eyebrow at her suspicion. "They're the two most eligible bachelors in England.. well, now that I'm off the market."

* * *

Cyrus drop kicks the door open before losing balance bumping into Liam's right shoulder. He positions himself upright wrapping an arm around one of the women they took back. The door slams against the wall making one of the paintings fall free shattering to the ground.

He bursts into drunken laughter toppling over himself. Liam joins in on the banter cracking up to the point where he can barely see through the tears in his eyes. They were drunken idiots.

"Cyrus. Prince Liam." James greets them with a raised disapproving brow. "Another fun night on the town I see?" He quickly examines the four women surrounding them. "Must I remind the two of you to alert me _before_ leaving the premises? Not when you have arrived home.. ever so gracefully." He looks down at the cracked picture frame next to his foot. "I can't have the both of you running around without security."

"Ah, Mr. Hill," Cyrus acknowledges before signaling the scantily clad women to follow. "I believe you need to relax. This should help." He toughly pats him on the chest while leading the group ahead.

James catches what Cyrus had planted on his chest. He rolls his eyes pinching the 6 inch blunt in between his fingers.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 _Knock knock knock_

Jasper groans rolling on his side. His eyes slowly flutter open pulling the comforter close to his face. The clock reads 5:32 AM. He didn't have to wake up for another hour. Someone knocks on the front door again but this time with more force.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" he irritably hollers with a raspy voice.

After picking up a t-shirt from the floor he walks across the apartment while dressing. He slides the lock before turning the handle. To his surprise Robert stands on his door step looking chipper than a chipmunk. It's still dark outside.

"Your Majesty."

"Frost," Robert replies giving a nod. "I've decided I would like to surprise my little sister a few days early. The flight leaves at 730 AM."

Pinching his forefinger and thumb together Jasper rubs his eyes simultaneously. "Okay." He grabs the door preparing to shut it.

Robert forcefully intercepts it from closing. He lets out an arrogant chuckle pushing the doorway open again.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy." He hands Jasper a cell phone. "You are to only use this phone for the duration of the trip. It only has the numbers I deem necessary including James Hill.. and myself. Eleanor's number is disabled should you have any temptations."

Jasper was now wide awake. _A faulty cell phone won't keep me away from her, dip shit._

"Now go fetch yours and hand it over."

Gritting his teeth, Jasper walks in the opposite direction retrieving his cell from the side table. It was not unlike Robert to cross the line including invading all forms of Jasper's privacy. Like showing up at his apartment unannounced at 5 AM. Or temporarily confiscating his property. The understandably paranoid King controlled _everything_ within his power.

Quickly deleting texts and incoming/outgoing calls from Eleanor, Jasper turns the phone off and compliantly hands it to Robert.

Being treated like a 12 year old was worth every bit of frustration with the promise that he would finally see her soon.

* * *

Jasper waits outside Robert's bedroom door right on time at 6:30. His hands fold over each other with his body pressed against the wall. His elongated yawn is interrupted by the sound of sloppy footsteps to his left. He looks over to see Liam headed toward the front lobby with two women hanging from each arm. Another pair closely follow. The women are all wearing next to nothing with smudged eye makeup to match. It was an obvious stereotypical walk of shame. Jasper grimaces at the thought.

"Liam," he hisses to his estranged friend motioning him over.

The blonde winces his eyes peering over at him. His palms are pushed on either side of his forehead approaching Jasper.

"Having orgies with your uncle now?" Jasper questions with a disapproving look. "Now _that's_ creepy."

"Honestly Jasper. My head is bloody screaming. Unless you've got a jug of water and Tylenol.. or a bump hiding in that jacket.. I don't think I'll be able to participate in this conversation."

Jasper chuckles at the Prince's predictable response. "Yeah, it was stupid of me to think you would actually stop and have a conversation with anyone other than Cyrus."

"Don't be such a sob." Liam sighs listlessly tilting his head to the side. "What're you doing on duty so early anyways?"

"I thought you weren't capable of conversating," Jasper replies dryly.

"Whatever." Liam dismisses himself beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"We're leaving to Ibiza early."

Liam stops in his tracks. This seemed to peak his interest. "How long will you lot be gone?" he asks turning his head.

"Since when do you care about my schedule?"

"I don't, really. On the contrary it will be a great relief from my jackass brother. Try to elongate the trip as much as humanly possible." With half a nod Liam continues down the hall.

"By the time I come back, I wouldn't be surprised if you were sporting a mo-hawk," Jasper calls after him. "You sound more like Cyrus by the minute."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Liam hollers never turning to face him. "He's the _only_ one that believes me. He's the most sane one in this joint."

"What're you talking ab-" Jasper deeply inhales stopping himself from talking. He lets him walk away this time. It wasn't worth bickering with him for the fifth time that week. Of _course_ he believed Liam. Shit, he's the one that _gave_ the info from Boone to him in the first place.

But Jasper was Robert's personal security detail. For the time being he was hopelessly wrapped around his finger due to blackmail. His options were to either work for the asshole and be in the presence of Eleanor, or rot in jail. The choice was obvious.

Robert was _King_. Unfortunately _nothing_ was going to change that. Not for a long time, at least.

"What're you doing here?" Robert's voice tears him from his thoughts. _Speak of the devil_. He's wearing a baseball cap with a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Sir?"

"You didn't think you were coming with me, did you?"

Jasper frowns before letting out an awkward chuckle. "Well I _am_ your bodyguard.. so yes, yes I'd say so." He tries to hold back the obvious irritation in his voice.

Robert laughs shaking his head. "And let you jeopardize my little sister's experience?"

Jasper holds two tight fists as his knuckles turn white. Everything that was going to come from his mouth would probably get him fired on the spot, so he decides to stay quiet.

Robert gives a quick wink before walking toward Fred, Liam's security detail, waiting at the end of the hall. "Oh and by the way," he says promptly turning around. "You are assigned to my baby brother until I return."

* * *

"Wake up."

Liam storms into Cyrus' bedroom nearing his bed. " _Wake up!_ "

Cyrus lays spread on his back on top of the comforter. His mouth hangs wide loudly snoring. Liam searches the room before picking up a ceramic bowl and filling it with water. He throws the contents directly on his face.

" _What and the hell?!_ " Cyrus fumes instantly sitting up wiping his face. "What did you do to my 1,200 thread count sheets you little shit?!"

"Get up," Liam instructs offering a mini towel. "Robert's leaving town early. It's our chance."

Cyrus' expression goes from irritated to intrigued within seconds. He glides into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes closing the door behind him.

Liam helps himself to a glass of bourbon. He then takes a seat before the fire place in deep thought. "You know, I feel badly about Jasper. He's done so much for our family. It just doesn't feel right without him being included."

Cyrus lets out a triumphant cackle letting himself out of the bathroom. He's wearing a bright blue button down covered in peacocks. The matching red velvet pants reflect his unique sense of style.

"Ah Liam, my sweet, _sweet_ nephew." Cyrus follows suit grabbing a glass of whiskey for himself. "Have I taught you nothing? You must be swift. You must be cryptic. You must hold your cards close. You must _isolate_ yourself." He lectures with great passion pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"I've _been_ isolating myself. But Jasper can help us. He's the only one around here that may hate Robert just as much as we do. He's one of my best friends and I trust him."

The look of disappointment is evident on Cyrus' face.

"Do you see me running around having little slumber parties with my best mates?" he reprimands. "It's very lonely at the top. Now _grow some balls_. In order to work with the best, you have to _be_ the best."

"You're right." Liam wearily nods his head turning for the door. "Let's go on then."

"I'm right behind you, dear nephew."

* * *

 **Okay, okay. So I know there wasn't much Jaspenor this chapter but I'm trying to build on the other characters. But don't you worry, the next chapter will mostly be focusing on them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had a lot of down time at work, so these are kind of blasting out quick.. but hey, the day goes by quicker while I'm writing about my favorite characters (and I'm still getting paid, don't tell my boss :p). As always thanks to those who give feedback it means a ton to us writers. Happy reading, the next one will be out soon!**

* * *

Eleanor exits the hotel bathroom in a silk robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. Entering a closet that was the size of the whole bedroom itself, she decides to pick out an outfit for the night. A shimmery black mini dress catches her eye. She grabs the hanger placing it on the bed.

There's a knock on the door. She takes her hair out of the towel on the way. Room service must have finally arrived to deliver her pancakes. It was her favorite thing to eat before a night out of heavy drinking.

After throwing her wet hair into a neat bun she turns the knob. She lightly gasps at the sight of Robert dressed more casual than usual standing before her.

"Robbie," she squeaks feeling an instant adrenaline rush. If he was here.. that meant that-

"Lenny," he says with a soft smile. "I thought I'd surprise you early."

" _Well_ color me surprised," Eleanor replies uncomfortably tightening her robe. She nonchalantly roams her eyes around the hall next to him. Jasper was nowhere to be found. Had Robert requested another security detail to escort him along the trip? Her heart aches at the thought.

"Sebastian told me of your plans tonight. Going to a 'charity rave'." He quotes with his fingers. ".. Or whatever you kids call it these days. How are things between the two of you anyway?"

"Sebastian's great.. We're.. best of friends," Eleanor awkwardly replies rubbing the door with her hand. She was not prepared for her brothers (or Jasper's) arrival yet.. they weren't supposed to be here for another week. Why the hell didn't Jasper spend two seconds to shoot her a text and forewarn her? She mentally beats herself up for not scheduling her waxing appointment sooner.

The look of amusement is quickly wiped from Robert's face. His forehead wrinkles with furrowed brows and wide eyes. They glare with grave intensity. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the King was downright _pissed_.

"What is it Robbie?" Eleanor asks out of concern. Her heart was in her throat. It could be anything, really. How messy the hotel room was? How hairy her legs were? Her face blushes at the thought.

"Your hand," Robert states calmly.

Her stomach drops and a wave of nausea instantly hits. She swallows a deep inhale looking down her left arm to the hand holding the door. It wasn't the ever-growing pile of dirty clothes behind her, or her lack of grooming.

The engagement ring on her finger lightly sparkles back at her.

"Oh, this?" Eleanor furiously rips the ring from her finger while shrugging her shoulders. "It's one of mum's. I thought it would look nice with my outfit for tonight." She dashes across the room picking up the sparkly black dress by the hanger. With great enthusiasm she showcases the dress as if she was one of the TV models on 'The Price is Right'.

"One of mother's. With a _puny_ diamond like that?" he pompously questions, his words thrown like daggers through her heart. It didn't matter the size, shape, color, _cost_ of the ring. It was from Jasper Frost. And that's all it took for the ring to be nothing short of perfect in her eyes.

Robert's eyes flash a darker hue of brown as they incredulously search his sister's face. His mood had certainly changed for the worse yet he was doing a brilliant job at holding his composure. "Very well."

"I'm going to get dressed." Eleanor decides to end the conversation taking away the risk of it escalating into something astronomical. She looks down to the dress now hanging in between her fingers. "I'll see you tonight."

"Right." Robert raises both eyebrows with a quick nod. It was obvious that he too did not want to fight this battle. Maybe he would let her off easy this time. "I suppose I better freshen up as well. I'm glad to see you sis." He does one last speculative double take before closing the door for her.

* * *

Liam was nowhere to be found, none to Jasper's surprise. Well, he wasn't in his bedroom nor in Cyrus' so where the hell else would he be?

He cruises down the halls playing with his 'new' cellphone from Robert. It was probably from the late '90s. It's a piece of shit. However it was fun to play with a flip phone again. To his amusement he finds a game of 'snake' on the ancient phone. This should entertain him for an hour or so.

It doesn't take long for a sound of struggle down the hall to ruin Jasper's precious game time. It was coming from Robert's room. Striding in long quick steps Jasper enters the room stopping in place and listening closely. He can hear Cyrus' distinguishable voice bickering with someone in the bathroom.

" _No_ you _idiot_ ," Cyrus hisses. "That won't do it."

Jasper clears his throat loud enough so he and Liam could hear. They pull their heads from underneath Robert's sink turning to face him.

"What're you doing here?" Liam asks looking as if he had just been caught red handed in a crime scene.

Jasper's face is lifeless, aside for a prominent raised brow.

"I think I should be asking the both of you that," he replies dryly. "Trying to stock up on Robert's ultra-strength hair gel? I suppose that will give your faux hawk some life."

"Oh _piss off_ ," Cyrus fumes flattening the hair on his head. Clearly agitated, he stands to his feet wiping his hands on the peacock infested button down. "Take your handsome buttox and march right out of here."

Jasper can't hold back a chuckle. Cyrus was many things.. but he sure was a character and the bodyguard got a rise out of it. It made sense why his estranged best friend enjoyed his company. It made him quiver at the thought that he actually felt _envy_ toward Liam in his new friend.

But it was quite the lonely palace ever since she left.

"Well I would do that," Jasper replies casually pointing his finger at them. "But.. I've been assigned to Liam ever since King Ass Face decided to swap me out for his trip."

"Swap you out?" Liam challenges him. "Why, so you wouldn't have the chance to actually speak to or be around my sister? I don't know how many times you need to be told.. she bloody _hates_ you. It's over mate."

 _If only you fucking knew, prick._

Even Cyrus, the King of all douchey comments, shoots Liam a disapproving look. It was a low blow.

"You have the day off," Liam chimes in again. "Now off you go." He waves his hand shooing Jasper away before bending his neck under the sink again.

This was going to be one _long_ fucking week.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Eleanor's car pulls up to the sidewalk arriving at the club. She instantly sees Sebastian in a white tuxedo holding a dirty martini. Robert hangs his arm around his friend pinching a cigarette with his other hand. He looks happier than usual.. _too_ happy. If she didn't know any better he was already shit faced. Two statuesque women stand conversating with both royals.

"Right here is fine thank you," Eleanor instructs her driver before letting herself out. Clutching onto her purse she takes her time approaching them. She hides in the shadows peering at her eldest brother who was now whispering into one of the women's ears. His hand grazes her lower back pulling her close. He delicately kisses her within an inch of her mouth. She blushes flirtatiously giggling.

The stomping sound of Eleanor's high heels echo against the pavement quickly approaching them.

"Hello Robbie," she says in a perky tone approaching from behind. She speculatively eyeballs the chick who was now under his arm. "WOW, Willow looks different. Do something different with your hair?"

"Ah, Lenny," Robert has a brief chuckle at her feisty attitude. He removes his arm from around the blonde's shoulders and lightly pushes her away. "I'm glad you finally made- got here on time," he slurs.

"Who's Willow? And who's this bitch?" The blonde spews at Eleanor clearly looking for confrontation.

Sebastian promptly places down his drink disapprovingly waving his hand in the woman's face. "You don't talk to her like that."

"And what're you, her husband?" The drunken rude lady references to Eleanor's left hand.

Eleanor feels an anxious heat wave crash over her body. She hadn't even been there for more than 3 minutes and the complicated topic was already brought up. If she was going to go with the lame story she gave Robert at the hotel, she would need to wear 'their mothers' ring in public tonight to 'match her outfit'.

Sebastian's eyes widen taking her hand into this. He looks up at her with a mixture of confusion and pain. She bites her lip observing the unexpected intensity of her friend's emotions. Pulling her hand away she grabs onto her clutch.

"What is this?" he asks with a bewildered laugh.

Robert picks up Sebastian's drink finishing it within a few gulps. "It's an engagement ring mate," he states matter of factly while raising the glass. "It would take an _idiot_ to think otherwise."

" _No_. No. It's not," Eleanor lies, her voice shaky. The devastated look on Sebastian's face steered her from the fact that Robert had just point blankly called her out.

The volume of music booming from inside raises. The event must be starting soon.

"If it's not an engagement ring.. then throw it right down that gutter over there," Robert demands pointing to the street. Her initial distressed smile quickly fades as she realizes that he was _not_ joking. He puts Sebastian's drink down before sternly shooing the bitchy blonde away.

Eleanor's eyes shift back and forth as a knot forms in her throat. The pressure was overwhelming. "I need a drink," she says turning to walk away. She's stopped in her tracks as Robert harshly grabs onto her wrist pulling her back.

"Let _go of me_ ," she lashes out slapping her hand on his upper arm. He was hurting her.

"I _said_ throw the ring down the bloody gutter!" he hollers scaring the shit out of her. His face was now inches away from her.. Eyes bulging from his skull, veins popping from his forehead.

"Whoa, Rob, buddy.." Sebastian interferes placing his hand on Robert's chest. He has to practically hold him back from ripping the ring off her finger.

"THROW IT!"

Robert's tantrum promptly calls the attention of several party goers around them. Eleanor is repulsed and petrified. She'd never seen him act like this. Not even when they were children. He had always treated her like a literal, and metaphoric Princess. Who was this man standing before her? Was this even her brother?

"I'm the GOD DAMN King!" he roars telepathically answering her question. "And you _do as I god damn say_!"

* * *

"Hello bodyguard." Helena turns a corner cheerfully approaching Jasper. She's wearing a lavender body hugging dress with loose curls looking as elegant as ever. Spencer approaches from behind instinctively grabbing onto her hips. He quickly removes his hands looking at Jasper like a deer in headlights.

Jasper uncomfortably clears his throat with a nod. "Good evening your Majesty."

"Helena."

"Helena," Jasper repeats.

Spencer motions with his thumb behind him. "I have to um.. go do stuff," he panics excusing himself. It's nearly impossible for Jasper to hold back a smirk.

Helena extends her neck toward Spencer pointing at her cheek. He plants a quick kiss before running off.

"So, Spencer.." Jasper decides to strike up a conversation. Maybe he could make a friend in Helena. Then maybe _someone_ would talk to him around this place. "He seems.. like a great guy."

"That he is." The happiness is evident on the Queen's face. She was in love. "Why are you not in attendance with Robert?"

"Oh.. well," Jasper awkwardly rubs the back of his neck trying to come up with an excuse. "Liam needed me.. and uh-"

"You never asked me of my blessing," Helena casually cuts him off. He may have sustained whiplash with how quickly his neck snaps toward her.

"Your blessing, your Majesty?"

" _Helena_." Her eyes are glowing with excitement.. at least he thought.. she was always incredibly difficult to read.

He stands idle but his mind is spinning a mile a minute.

"Do you _really_ think that a young woman would hold back from telling her own mother?"

 _She fucking knows._

Jasper takes a second to mentally gather the fact that the Queen of England was standing before him addressing his covert proposal to the _Princess_ of fucking _England._ The ex-con artist is smacked upside the head with a ritualistic harsh reality check. Was he _really_ good enough for Eleanor? The insecure thought often plagued his mind. However as of late the thought crossed his mind incessantly. His past would always haunt him.

"I may be far from perfect. I've stolen, cheated, lied, my parents abandoned me.." Unbeknownst to him, his voice shakes on the verge of tears. Being vulnerable certainly was _not_ one of his stronger traits.

".. But there is only _one_ thing that has remained consistent in my life.. and that is the unconditional love I have for your daughter."

Helena beams giving him a reassuring nod. She takes a few strides toward him before lightly patting him on his cheek.

"You have my blessing. I know that Simon would be ecstatic if he were still with us. I only wish he was able to see how happy you make Eleanor. But I personally believe he is still up there, watching over us.."

Her response humbles him. In the moment he didn't feel like a part of the security detail, or a bodyguard, or an ex-con artist.

It was just what he needed after being verbally torn apart by both of Eleanor's brothers.

He felt like family. An experience he had never had the opportunity to feel in his life.

A few tears well in his eyes and he desperately hopes she doesn't notice. Helena gives him a warm smile before walking away. Jasper watches her stride down the hall before turning on her heels with arms folded and a wink.

" _Don't fuck it up this time, bodyguard_."


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor delicately wipes a tear stained cheek looking down at her cell. A couple of droplets fall onto the screen. Tonight was nothing short of a horrific _disaster_. She was thoroughly disturbed by her eldest brother's behavior.

The King of England had turned from the humble and selfless man that she once knew into an evil dictator right before her eyes. Not only did she fear for England, she feared for herself. She feared for Jasper. She feared for her _family_.

Liam was right all along.

Eleanor felt like a failure of a sister for not believing in him no matter how moody he had been upon Robert's return. Her heart aches at the thought. It was never jealousy that catapulted a negative change in her twin's attitude. He simply saw something that she refused to ever entertain. Robert was power hungry and would destroy _anything_ that got in his way to the throne.

Undoubtedly his benevolent effort was rewarded.

She falls backward into the hotel bed consumed with pillows. Staring at the ceiling, she has a gut wrenching flash back from the night before.

 _"How could you be so daft as to accept a ring from a man who used you to STEAL the family diamond? He's a criminal!"_ Robert lectured. He had no shame that Sebastian was within earshot. Eleanor was immensely humiliated. _"That man didn't even have the decency to tell you he loved you in one of those sappy love notes from the library. And what? Now he's ready for marriage all of the sudden?"_

 _"How did you know about that library?"_ Eleanor demanded putting his tangent to rest. Asking him the question was useless as she already knew the answer. The grim reality had hit. It all came crumbling down like an avalanche. Robert plotted against Jasper by removing her note. Even Jasper himself admitted to never receiving it. And after all this time, she believed Robert over him. _How could she be so blind?_

Not only was she crushed by the sabotage he planted between her and Jasper, but the pure _evil_ beneath it is what disturbed her most. What type of a person would do that to someone? Shoot down love? Nonetheless to their little sister?

A confusing compilation of anguish and rage consumes her. Her heart was broken beyond repair when it came to Robert. He may as well be dead to her.. again.

Eleanor squeezes a pillow desperate for comfort. Lightly shivering she was certain she had a fever. A few hairs stick to her face as she breaks out into a sweat. She's queasy and dizzy. Picking up the remote to the fan, her hand shakes attempting to turn it on.

Luckily her cellphone was within reach as she makes another failed attempt to contact Jasper.

 _'Jasper Frost, leave a message.' Beep._

"Turn your bloody _phone on._ " Eleanor weakly dials his number once again.

She wanted to be home. She didn't want to be in Ibiza. She didn't want to be on this tour anymore. Her mission of finding herself had come to a dramatic conclusion within a matter of 5 short weeks:

\- Eleanor made a great friend in Sebastian which was refreshing. Most people she called a friend in life only ended up using her. Being a royal himself, she needn't worry about that.

\- Eleanor was independent. She was resilient. She didn't need anyone by her side to get through the roughest of times..

However this situation was gravely unprecedented.

\- _Eleanor needed her fiance_.

Reality as she knew it was nothing but a lie.. if Robert had the ability to do this to his own flesh and blood, what other potential destruction had he already caused in the family? Remembering Liam's plea prompts another onset of nausea. He was desperate for her to just _listen_. And she refused.

But it simply was _not_ her fault and she was well aware of that. She was a victim. It was time to recover.

It was time for revenge.

Robert made it crystal clear that he didn't want Jasper within a 20 ft radius of the Princess by not taking him to Ibiza. But why did Jasper's phone need to be off? Not even _one_ text was replied to. Of _all_ times.

Even though the past 16 attempts didn't work that day, she gives his number one last valiant try.

The sensation of butterflies replaces the ill feeling in her stomach as the dial tone starts. _Finally_. She sits upright looking herself in the mirror trying to think how she's going to begin the conversation. The idea of 'winging it' was a bad idea.. Where the hell does she even start?

There's a clicking noise on the other line as he answers.

"Jasper, I could bloody kill you! Not even one text?" Eleanor rambles before he has the chance to say anything. "Robert's gone mad. He-"

"Hello Lenny," Robert speaks on the other end. "I feel awful about last night, really. I got a little caught in the moment."

She stares herself in the mirror as all color drains from her face. Her jaw may of well as been on the floor. Her emerald eyes shift back and forth with fresh tears pooling. She had once again fallen victim to another one of her brother's schemes.

"Why do you have his phone?" Eleanor whispers in a dangerous tone. There's a pause of silence. "ANSWER ME!" she screams.

"I've decided to head home early." He ignores her advances. "I have a pressing issue in England that I must tend to immediately."

"Don't you touch him," Eleanor demands through gritted teeth standing to her feet. "I did what you bloody asked. You _promised_."

"I will not touch him. As promised," Robert states with an unusual tone of empathy. "Your big brother is protecting you. You'll understand that one day. I love you Lenny."

Her prior symptoms hit her like a big rig. The room starts spinning as she takes a seat on the bed clutching onto the phone. She's desperately fighting back the urge of getting sick.

"No.. please.. don't hang up. Robbie-"

The phone call drops, just like her cellphone, as Eleanor runs to the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Jasper lays on his back playing snake on the prehistoric flip phone. He lounges on Liam's couch as the Prince scrolls through his news feed on Facebook. It was a rare moment that he was separated from Cyrus.

Liam leans his head to the side mindlessly swirling his computer chair back and forth. He silently allows his temporary bodyguard to hang around for a bit until Cyrus returned. If he was being honest, it was nice having the company of his old friend. It grounded him. Being around a narcissist 24/7 could get tiring at times.

"So what's up with you and Kathryn?" Jasper jump starts the conversation with a bang. He knew it was a touchy subject ever since Robert essentially slut shamed her. But it was going to be a while until he was relieved of his duties with the Prince, so it was worth a shot to make conversation.

"Kathryn who?" Liam broods scrolling away. Jasper powerfully exhales out one side of his mouth. Attempt failed.

"She doesn't hate me you know," he speaks up again casually. He keeps his eyes on the small screen noticing Liam's chair turn to him. "And maybe if you actually acted like a _friend_ every once in a while, you would be better informed before making dumb ass comments."

"Who doesn't hate you, Kathryn?" Liam reeks of sarcasm. He's clearly attempting to provoke him.

It was working.

Jasper sits up tossing the phone to the side. He tucks his tie in between his lapels before interlocking his hands and staring at the floor. At this point he was nothing short of infuriated with the young Prince. The moody teenager going through puberty act was cute and all, but it was getting old _fast_.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Jasper speaks up louder than intended. "I've been nothing but a good friend to you, and you act like I'm just.. like I'm just one of the help."

"You _are_ the help," Liam corrects him. It surprises Jasper how much his scathing comment cuts deep.

' _It's lonely at the top'_ Cyrus' voice echoes in the Prince's head on repeat.

"You know what, fuck this." Jasper shakes his head putting his hands up as he stands to his feet. It was painstakingly obvious that his friend as he knew him was simply gone. Before leaving the room he quickly turns on his heels. "Call if you need anything from _the help,_ Your Highness. I'm going to go watch the fresh paint in the library dry."

Liam solemnly turns his head watching him walk out. It takes every ounce of energy within him to withhold stopping him. He couldn't hold this facade much longer. Not to Jasper. Not after everything he had done for him.

 _Fuck being lonely at the top._

The desk chair rolls behind Liam as he promptly stands to his feet.

"Hello Jasper." Robert emerges from the doorway stopping both of them in their place. The King had returned prematurely to the palace. "Brother." He nods his head acknowledging Liam who scowls back at him.

"You're back early." Jasper fails to hide his uneasiness. It was hard to not take notice that this was the first time Robert called him by his first name. The cool calm and collected expression on the King's face didn't help Jasper's growing suspicion. Something was up.

Robert silently hands him an envelope while demanding intense eye contact.

"You are hereby terminated Mr. Frost. I request you abandon the premises immediately. I would recommend doing so with ease," he speaks with a haunting sense of serenity. "If you attempt to return you will be arrested on the spot."

" _What?_ " Liam chimes in approaching Jasper's side. "You can't do that."

"I believe I just did."

"He didn't do anyth-"

"It's alright Liam," Jasper cuts him off with a monotone voice. With an arched eyebrow he shakes his head irritably. His body earns to tackle the King and bloody his face red, but his intuition thankfully kicks in.

Detaching his pistol from it's holster he sets it on the table next to them. He rips his earpiece out wiring it from underneath his dress shirt. He approaches Robert who remains a human barrier to the doorway. Jasper calmly loosens his tie regaining eye contact with the King. He didn't fucking intimidate him. And he wanted make that one thing _very_ clear.

"Give me my cell phone."

" _You had his cell phone_?" Liam interjects again. Jasper gives him a look silencing him to speak any further.

"Ah, how could I forget." Robert sticks a hand in his jacket effortlessly tossing the iPhone at him. With one final visual show down Jasper navigates his way past the tyrant.

He didn't know what to think. He _couldn't_ think. Storming down the hallway he holds the button to turn his cell phone on. He had to make sure Eleanor was okay. _Eleanor_. He hadn't spoken to her in 2 days being on cyber lock down along with the fact that Robert was with her at the time. It would have been too risky.

Jasper _needed_ to speak with her. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. His fingers fumble between his phone and the envelope containing presumably his last pay check. It drops to the floor. "Shit," he cusses under his breath. Momentarily taking his eyes off the phone, he quickly looks down to pick up the check.

From up above he watches Eleanor's engagement ring gracefully escape the envelope.

For the first time in his life Jasper Frost couldn't hold back the tears that viciously pooled in his eyes. Eleanor was across the world. He hadn't spoken to in over 48 hours. She wasn't answering her phone.

Why would Robert have her ring? Experiencing the King's manipulative skills first hand, Jasper knew damn well the man was capable of anything. His mind ran wild.

Wiping an escaped tear drop under his eye with his sleeve, Jasper continues walking forward with his head down. Finally approaching the front door he shoves it open with great force. He's exposed to a heavy rain shower drenching the pavement. Letting out a light chuckle Jasper folds his arms standing underneath the overhang.

 _Fantastic. Anything else?_

"Jasper!" he hears a woman's voice shout off in the distance. He quickly blinks away any remaining tears as his name is called once again.

Helena has her arm around Eleanor whose head is buried in her neck. She looks sickly and weak. Her long black hair is drenched sticking to her face and neck. A bodyguard hovers near them with a large umbrella covering them.

Without a blink of an eye Jasper rips his jacket off sprinting toward them. Eleanor lethargically moves her body over to his by the help of her mother. She's dead weight.

"He made me- he made me do it." Her raspy voice sounds like it's giving out.

"Sh, sh darling. It'll all be alright," Helena soothingly strokes her hair while keeping eye contact with Jasper. The Queen fails to hide the concerned look on her face. "One of the guards found her sprinting up the driveway. We need to get her inside."

"Of- of course." Jasper is frantic. He stops in place. "But Robert threatened to have me arrested on the spot. He-he fired me."

A fire is lit within the Queen's eyes that chills him to the bone. Robert didn't necessarily intimidate Jasper, but Helena sure as hell did.

They continue to escort Eleanor until finally reaching the front door. Once they are inside Helena lightly grabs onto Jasper's shoulder. "Take her to her room and get her in warm clothes," she instructs.

Jasper's head can't nod fast enough holding a shivering Eleanor close to his chest.

"I'll take care of my son."

* * *

After drawing her a bath, Jasper helps her remove her soaking wet clothes.

"I had to see you- I had to explain.."

Jasper soothingly traces his thumb across her lips silencing her. "Don't worry about me. You need to get well." Taking her hands he helps her into the bubble bath.

Eleanor rests her head sinking into the warm water and closing her eyes. He closely watches her as her heavy breathing slowly subsides.

She hadn't slept in almost 24 hours. The plane ride home was the most miserable experience of her life. But she was finally here. She was finally with her fiancé. Looking down at her hand she panics.

"My ring." It's all she can say before a stream of tears stream down her face. "He threatened to have you incarcerated.. or worse.. I-I didn't have a choice and-"

"Eleanor, _stop_." Jasper demands instantly silencing her. "Who gives a shit about a ring right now? You need to focus on getting better." He leaves her side for the first time walking over to his jacket.

Jasper retrieves the engagement ring bringing it to her side.

"My ring!" Eleanor snatches it from his fingers. She begins to heavily sob but this time happily. "I thought I would never see it again."

"Jesus, I never thought I'd see you cry over that small of a diamond," Jasper smirks. She purposefully ignores his comment placing it back where it belonged. Grabbing back onto the mug of chicken noodle soup she casually submerges herself in the tub.

The relieved look on her face makes Jasper grin, a facial expression he hadn't felt since he proposed. The sheer happiness their engagement brought her melted his heart. He lets her finish the soup before speaking.

"Eleanor," Jasper speaks softly as he bends his knees leveling with her. "What did I say when I proposed to you?"

"Which part? You were babbling like a mad man. It was hard to keep up, really.."

Jasper rolls his eyes at Eleanor's feisty attitude making a quick comeback. He examines her beautiful bone structure, neon green eyes, raven hair, perfect lips all while rapidly losing his train of thought.

"Um," he clears his throat as his cheeks turn a shade of pink.

Eleanor flirtatiously looks up at him well aware that she had his full attention. She loved driving him crazy. Jasper removes his shirt before lifting her wet naked body from the tub. She had thankfully regained some energy as she was able to stand by herself. But this didn't mean she'd pass up a towel rub down from him. His touch sends electric shocks to her lower region.

Jasper Frost truly was her antidote. And female version of viagra, if there were such a thing..

"I told you," he continues his point regaining his thought process. He lifts her up again before lying her on the bed. "It's me and you against the world. As long as I have you, and you have me.. I could give a fuck about anyone or anything else."

Jasper opens her dresser drawing out a fresh pair of pajamas for her to slip into.

"I think you may have worded it a bit more.. romantic," Eleanor teases.

"Whatever," he dismisses. "Look, some jackass won't get in between us. Even if he is your brother, even if he is the King.." his voice quickly fades off with a perplexed expression.

" _Jasper,_ " she commands his attention. "I believe it's time for _you_ to relax." Eleanor sits up and yanks the back of his hair pulling him in close. He lays on top of her naked body peering into her eyes while stroking her face.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

"Would you stop ogling over me and kiss me already?"

Jasper bites back a smirk as his lips slowly lean toward hers. She grabs onto either side of his head passionately kissing him. Biting his lip with great force Jasper pulls away tapping the fresh blood with his finger.

Every inch of his body wanted to fuck every ounce of little energy she had left in her. But it certainly was NOT the time.

"You need rest."

"I need you."

Jasper falls on his side now spooning her on the bed. He softly kisses the back of her neck.

"You'll have me for the rest of your life."

Jasper grabs the remote from her side table turning off all of the lights in the room. They lie in silence listening to each others shallow breathing. There was a silent consensual agreement that this was far from the end to their troubles. In fact, it was just the beginning.

"This isn't going to be easy is it," Eleanor's voice slowly fades as he soothingly runs his fingers through her hair.

"Not at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, this one is quite a doozy. This is turning out to be my favorite story I've written to date! I'm having a lot of fun with it. I can't say enough, thank you so much for the feedback.. I think I can speak for every author that it thoroughly makes our day! Buckle in, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jasper sits down on his couch holding a cup of coffee. His hair is defiant and eyes droopy. Turning the TV on he wraps his arm around Eleanor. She takes the mug from his hand batting her lashes ever so innocently at him.

"Ouch!" she hisses covering her mouth. "Did you stick this in the god damn oven? I won't be able to taste for days."

"Karma." Jasper's eyes don't leave the TV as he casually rips the mug back from her hands.

"I'll stick to mimosa's in the morning thank you very much," she pouts crossing her arms.

Eleanor had been shacking up at Jasper's apartment the past few days. She had gone through enough emotional drainage and damage. It was also best for Jasper's safety to stay away from the palace. Not only because he was banned indefinitely, but also due to the high probability that he would imprint the King's face with his fist.

Lying around in comfortable sweatpants with each others company was just what they needed.

Jasper watches her from the corner of his eye as she walks to the kitchen. Opening up the refrigerator she selects a basket of strawberries. She hoists herself onto the counter crossing her freshly shaven legs.

"Are you hungry?" she calls over to him.

"Nope."

"Are you _sure_?"

The seductive tone turns his head reflexively. Eleanor had untied her robe exposing her breasts. She shakes a can of whipped cream before dispensing it in circles covering her areolas. Giggling at her self made edible pasties, she dabs her finger before sucking on it.

The next thing she knew he's in between her legs firmly holding onto her hips.

"I changed my mind," he growls. "I'm _very_ hungry."

She goes in to kiss him but he's quick to tend to her breasts massaging one at a time with his hand. He slowly licks and sucks the whip cream off one by one. The sensation is riveting. Eleanor tightens her legs grip around his waist.

"Lay back," Jasper demands. His breathing is heavy and shallow.

Eleanor compliantly stretches her body across the chilly counter top sending goosebumps down her arms and legs. Gravity pushes the robe to her sides exposing her naked body. Jasper's eyes focus on her as if she was his prey.

Without taking his eyes off her beautiful body he grabs the whipped cream. He dispenses it down her stomach to her navel all the way down to the top of her pubic bone.

His tongue flickers lightly tickling her as his lips move lower and lower. She runs her fingers through his hair gripping tighter the closer he gets. He ferociously hikes one of her legs up causing her to lightly gasp. His tongue mercilessly rubs her clitoris in circles and up and down.

" _Oh my god," Eleanor_ breathes tightening her grip. If she pulled any harder she'd end up with chunks of his hair in her hand. But it doesn't phase him. It only stimulates him.

"You taste so fucking good," Jasper whispers peering up at her between her legs.

"Please don't stop," she begs trying to catch her breath.

"Wasn't planning on it baby." His nails dig into her hips and dives back in. His fingers slowly run down her sides causing light abrasions. The mixture of pleasure and slight pain drives her wild.

She grinds her hips against his face for added pressure as her moans get louder and louder. He knew she was close. And that's exactly how he wanted it.

"Keep going, _keep going_."

Jasper was well acquainted with the tone of voice she would use before she came, but he wasn't going to allow that yet.

" _No!_ " Eleanor sighs looking down at him in disappointment. "I was so close."

The satisfied smirk on his face quickly vanishes as he grabs her by the waist sitting her back up.

"Throw your arms around me," he instructs while doing it for her anyway. She bites her lip looking down at his sweatpants and slides them down revealing his erection.

"Kiss me," Eleanor begs. They passionately kiss intertwining tongues. His mouth moves to her neck lightly sucking and biting the sensitive area while groping her breast.

"I can't wait any longer," Jasper yearns shaking his head. Before she has time to process the words that came from his mouth, she was elevated from the counter and he was inside her.

He powerfully thrusts in and out of her as she holds on for dear life.

Leaning her against the cabinets he gains leverage to pump with great force. Her body bangs against the cupboard with his dominant movements. The basket of strawberries fly to the floor as their bodies fiercely push them off the counter.

" _Jaspuh_ ," she cries. "I think I'm going to-" A guttural, yet high pitched groan escapes her lips as she climaxes. The sound of her orgasm and sensation of her cumming around him send him over the edge.

Jasper sets her back on the counter resting his head on her shoulder. His harsh breathing matches hers as they clutch onto each other.

"Holy.. holy _shit_ ," Eleanor sighs brushing her hair from her face. She peers over his shoulder down to the tile floor which is covered in berries and whipped cream. "Well," she speaks still trying to catch her breath. "I guess we need to add strawberries and whipped cream to the grocery list."

* * *

After showering and cooking up a quick breakfast they jump in bed to watch a movie.

15 minutes into the movie there's a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." Jasper plants a kiss on top of her head before lifting himself from the bed. He navigates his way across the apartment to the front door.

It was now the second time within the week that royalty showed up unannounced on his doorstep. Liam stands before him with an apprehensive look on his face. Cyrus is posted a good foot or so behind his nephew leaning against a wall. He looks thoroughly bored.

"I'll go get Len," Jasper says before turning around.

"Wait-" Liam stops him. "I actually came here to speak with you."

Jasper rubs the stubble on his chin as his eyes drop to the floor.

"Shoot."

"Look I'll get straight to the point- I've been an asshole to you lately, and I feel bloody terrible."

This catches Jasper by pleasant surprise. Maybe he _hadn't_ completely lost his friend to the dark side. He glances to Cyrus who has his lips pursed and eyes well prepared to roll at any second.

"Let me make it up to you. Let's grab a beer soon, yeah?" The sincerity in his voice is evident. It doesn't take half a second for Jasper to accept his offer. He extends his hand firmly shaking Liam's. Jasper lightly smiles feeling his heart on the mend. He didn't realize how much the little bastard meant to him.

"May I use your restroom, Frost?" Cyrus extends his head from behind Liam. "I think I may vomit."

"I hear my dearest uncle!" Eleanor chirps approaching the door. She wraps her arms around Jasper's waist from behind.

"Len." Liam's face lights up but is visibly uneasy. The last time he saw his twin they had left on bad terms. It was almost 6 weeks since he had seen her.

Eleanor instantly untangles her arms from around Jasper and lunges herself at Liam.

He's so caught off guard he almost loses his balance as she hangs her arms around his neck.

"I am so, _so_ sorry Liam," Eleanor speaks with a shaky voice. "I should have listened." After a few seconds she takes a couple steps back obtaining eye contact with her brother. A stray tear falls from her eye. "Robert's a monster, he-"

"Please don't cry Lenny," he stops her rubbing her arm. "It's okay. You've gone through enough these past few days."

" _Oh my God,"_ Cyrus interjects getting impatient. "I didn't realize I was riding along for an apology tour."

Eleanor smirks at her grumpy uncle.

"No offense Cyrus," Jasper speaks up. "But why exactly _are_ you here?"

"Maybe if you were to let me in I can explain, handsome."

Jasper rolls his eyes before taking a few steps back motioning his hand for them to enter. Cyrus pushes his way past the three headed straight for the kitchen. He opens up a few cupboards examining it's contents.

"Help yourself.." Jasper shakes his head looking over at Eleanor. She shrugs her shoulders before kissing him on the cheek and then joins Liam on the couch.

"Okay, _where_ is the whiskey?" Cyrus quickly gives up shooting Jasper a glare. The clock reads 10:43 AM.

 _He's going to be my in-law one day, just go along with it. Breathe._

Jasper opens the cabinet underneath the television grabbing his finest bottle of Macallan. He was certain if he gave Cyrus anything cheaper he'd end up with it spat all over his face.

Jasper passes him in the kitchen to grab a glass. However in the process Cyrus swipes the bottle from his hand, opens it, and takes a hefty swig.

"Ah, _much better._ "

Cyrus closely observes Jasper's bland apartment. He approaches a window looking down at the polluted alley below. "Lovely view.."

"Cyrus. _Why are you here_?" Jasper demands. He had had enough bullshit from the men of the Henstridge family within the past week to last him a lifetime.

"Right." Cyrus slowly turns from the window. "The little rug rat and I could use your assistance."

"In doing what?" Eleanor stands to her feet. "I don't want him getting involved in whatever you two are up to," she warns pointing at them.

"Len," Liam says trying to calm her down. "Just hear us out." In the new spirit of being compliant with Liam's proposals, Eleanor bites her tongue.

" _Fine_. But if Jasper is getting involved in taking that son of a bitch down, _so am I._ "

* * *

 **Later That Day**

"I can't _believe_ mum persuaded us into this." Eleanor stares at her reflection in the mirror brushing her long pin straight hair. She grabs onto the glass of chardonnay to her right filling her mouth taking down two large gulps. This was her second glass of the night.

"We can still back out," Jasper offers looking at her through the mirror. He effortlessly loops his bow tie into a perfect knot.

There was a family dinner at the palace this evening. In Helena's words, it had been enough time apart for things to have cooled off by now. Plus, she wanted Eleanor to come home even if it would just be for a little while.

Robert would be attending however it was promised to be a light event with serious topics being restricted. Helena requested Jasper's attendance as if nothing ever happened. Helena must have influenced Robert to let go of his outrageous proposal of having Jasper banned. Although he was King, he still had a mother. And a powerful one at that.

* * *

The limousine ride was a good 30 minute drive from the apartment to the palace. It was the perfect amount of time for Eleanor to slug down two vodka sodas.

"It feels pretty weird being in the backseat and not the front," Jasper says to Eleanor making small talk. He's fidgety and clearly anxious. "Even weirder that I will be attending tonight as a _guest_."

"As my _fiance_ ," Eleanor corrects him with a sly smile. She grabs onto his clammy hand interlocking fingers. He lifts her hand kissing the engagement ring. In an attempt to calm his nerves, she gives him the remedy that was surely helping her at the moment.. alcohol.

They finally arrive as the driver opens the door for Eleanor. "Princess," he says offering his hand. She tucks her dress underneath her bottom exiting the car. Jasper follows thereafter.

Being back in the palace after a month and a half (except for the night of her return) was eerie. From the outside, the interior design of the mansion was beautiful. Lavish. But from the inside it had become an ugly place. Corrupt. Deceitful.

Helena comes rushing down the hall wearing a dramatic black dress that petals outward at the shoulders. The chandelier-esque earrings she's wearing hang elegantly from her ears. Her loose chic curls spotlight her beautiful face.

" _My darlings_ ," she greets them kissing both on the cheek. "We were waiting on your arrival. Come come."

Helena leads them into the room where everyone was seated at the elongated dinner table. It doesn't take long for Eleanor to realize that it was _not_ just family in attendance. "Is that Kathryn?" she harshly whispers at Jasper. He slowly shakes his head in confusion with shrugged shoulders. Eleanor had never met her but she perfectly fit Liam's description. Her twin sits next to Kathryn with an arm around her shoulders.

Eleanor stops in place as her eyes fall upon Sebastian.

She hadn't seen him in person since that terriblenight with Robert's meltdown. Also the night that he first saw her engagement ring. He looked nothing short of devastated that evening in Ibiza. But Eleanor tried to push that part into the back of her mind. Truly, there was no point in entertaining it. They were great friends and obviously her heart was with someone else.

Jasper's grip tightens bringing her back into the moment. His body language is tense. She looks up at him observing his clenched jaw and stone cold expression.

Sebastian approaches them first. It's hard to read what he's truly thinking, but from the outside he's smiling big with sparkly white teeth. He extends his arm to shake Jasper's hand.

"Sebastian," Eleanor says with a spunky tone. She then gestures to her right. "My fiance.. Jasper.. I think you may have met?"

"We have," Jasper dryly responds beating him to the punch. The mute expression on his face makes Eleanor want to jab him in the rib. _Seriously? I get it. You don't like him. And he doesn't like you. But can you drop the whole brooding act?_ This night was apparently going to be painful enough.

"It's good to see you, mate," Eleanor says with a forced smile grabbing back onto Jasper's hand. "We'll catch up later yes?"

Sebastian raises his glass in agreement.

Approaching the table Liam stands up to greet them. He kisses Eleanor on the cheek and shakes Jasper's hand.

" _Kathryn who, eh?"_ Jasper whispers in his ear roughly patting him back. Liam uncomfortably scratches the back of his neck glancing over to her.

"I may have lied about that one. I never stopped seeing her, mate. She drives me bloody crazy but the sex is-"

"I can _hear you! Ugh._ I need a drink."Eleanor rolls her eyes walking away from them.

Helena sits at the head of the table. Jasper was instructed to have a seat to her right with Eleanor next to him. The chair at the other end of the table is conspicuously vacant. "Maybe we lucked out and the asshole wanted to save face," Eleanor whispers to Jasper.

They were shit out of luck.

Robert strides into the room with shoulders back and a characteristic arrogant smirk smacked on his face.

"Hello everyone," he calls attention in the room clinking a knife to his glass. The second he makes eye contact with Eleanor she's quick to look down at the fancy napkin in her lap. "Thank you for joining me."

"Before we get started." He raises his hand to the staff who were ready to bring out the appetizers. "I have a very important announcement to make. I invited my family and closest friends as I want you all to be present for my announcement."

Jasper side eyes Eleanor who was doing it right back at him. She looks to her mother to see if she had any idea what was about to take place. The Queen's furrowed eyebrows quickly answers her question.

Eleanor takes Jasper's glass of bourbon swallowing three sips back to back. He raises a brow at her but doesn't say a thing. He understood the nerves she must be feeling in this moment. But he still was going to keep an eye on her. She already had 4 drinks within the past hour and a half.

"Willow!" Robert speaks triumphantly extending his arm toward the entrance of the room. He beams with robotic excitement. "My future bride to be."

There's a resounding gasp in the room as she timidly enters the room. The glass of champagne falls from Helena's hand shattering against the wood flooring. Cyrus eyeballs the Queen victoriously. In his mind, she had finally got what she had coming to her. The very thing that she had a big hand in doing to Cyrus.

Losing everything.

 _Losing the throne._

"Um, hi," Willow says awkwardly rubbing her shoulder. Her head hangs low and she looks almost humiliated. Approaching Robert's side she accepts his advances by placing her hand in his. He raises it delicately kissing the back of her palm.

Eleanor's stomach turns. She feels badly for Willow. From what she knew of her, she was a brilliant young lady. Absolutely _no_ match for her menacing brother.

Robert holds creepy eye contact with Liam whilst holding onto Willow.

"Brother, would you like to make a toast?" Robert doesn't say this in a questioning manner. It was a demand. An order.

Liam was doing a fantastic job at containing a neutral facial expression. Desperately trying to save face for both Kathryn _and_ Willow he remains cordial. Well, as cordial as possible. He grabs onto his champagne flute before standing to his feet and giving a quick, "I think I'll pass, thanks." With a brisk nod he flags down one of the staff for another glass of champagne.

From across the table Cyrus gapes at Liam with wild amusement. A raised brow and a menacing smirk seeps across his face in admiration of his protegee. _Bravo, nephew._

"Make that two glasses of champagne!" Eleanor hollers a bit louder than intended waving her hand at the bartender. After a speedy delivery she looks to her eldest brother who was still glaring at Liam.

She raises her flute. "You know, why don't _you_ make a toast for Jasper and I, Robbie?" she asks ever so innocently. "Everyone knows that you're the number one fan of Jaspenor.. _go on_.. speak up." Jasper rests his forehead in between his thumb and index finger. _Here we go._

Liam puts a part of his fist in his mouth to prevent himself from chuckling. The fiery side of his twin had made its grand entrance. This was about to get interesting.

"How much have you had to drink tonight, Eleanor?" Robert snaps.

"Not as much you did that night in Ibiza," she shoots back raising both eyebrows. "You remember that night, don't you Sebastian?" She tilts her head peering down the other end of the table.

Sebastian is quick to sink in his seat as he's thrown into the center of the escalating hostile situation. "I'm not getting involved."

"What night in Ibiza?" Willow lightly asks Robert whose eyes shoot daggers at Eleanor. Willow then turns her head to his sister visually insisting her to elaborate.

"Oh _do go on,_ " Cyrus interjects with a grin. He's soaking up the animosity in the room to the point where he may pop a boner at any minute.

"Was it just one or _two_ blondes, Robbie?" Eleanor winks as servers swarm around them delivering the entrees. Robert's vision is steadfast on his little sister.

Jasper too looks over to his fiance bracing for impact. He _knew_ this evening was a terrible idea.

"What is she talking about?" Willow demands from Robert growing visibly upset. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even have the decency to _look_ at her. "Excuse me," she says throwing her napkin onto the table before storming out of the room.

Liam takes it upon himself to comfort her, standing from his chair and exiting the room. He knew Eleanor liked and respected Willow, they had all hung out together on many occasions. Unfortunately Willow was collateral damage being caught in the cross fire.

"So, how exactly did you meet Willow?" Eleanor casually asks draining another glass. She bursts into spontaneous laughter rolling her eyes. "Silly me. I mean _how_ did you manage to swoop in on her from Liam?"

Robert peers at Eleanor as if a third eye had grown out of her forehead. "On the contrary, he surpassed her advances. And it led to great opportunity."

"Opportunity? _Oh_ , you mean another opportunity to take a jab at him. You're bloody _transparent._ "

The stunned look on his face only provokes her to keep going. She had him right where she wanted him. The copious amount of alcohol motivates the words to continuously spill from her mouth. No filter. It brought out the inner rage she had maintained and suppressed.

Eleanor was ready to pounce and she was taking _no_ prisoners.

Liam cautiously re-enters the room after hearing his name being thrown around and takes a seat.

Eleanor extends her fingers using them to count as she talks. "You used Kathryn against Liam and apparently failed at that.." she references to them down the table. "You took Jasper away from Liam.. failed at that. You managed to drive a wedge between Liam and I.. failed at that. You weaseled your way into taking every god damn source from him in an attempt to render him powerless.."

" _Failing at that,_ " she whispers with a smile squinting her eyes. Liam stares at her in amazement. He's down right speechless. Apparently tampering with Eleanor and Jasper's relationship was Robert's fatal mistake. She simply snapped.

The whole table is shell shocked. Even Helena and Cyrus sit with their mouths hanging agape.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such fabrications?!" Robert roars standing to his feet pointing at her. Jasper's chair instinctively flies back in the off chance that he would have to fend the King from his fiance.

"Liam is the spitting image of our father," she states confidently. "He's the symbol of _everything_ he stood for and you hate him for that. _Because_ _dad never believed in you_."

" _Holy shit,_ " Cyrus snickers on the verge of breaking out in applause.

"ENOUGH!" Helena hollers slamming her hand on the table. "Eleanor, that's _enough_." If it had been a month or so ago, the Queen would have most likely smacked her daughter for speaking to her eldest son in such a way. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't disagree with a single word that had just been said.

Robert _had_ changed. He was no longer the kind, loyal son that she raised. The minute the coronation began Helena had a pit in her stomach that told her something was wrong. She was never able to put her finger on it, but after seeing what had transpired between Robert and his siblings.. it was impossible to ignore the red flags. She prayed that it simply was normal tiffs that happened between siblings in every family.. but Robert's scheming ways proved her wrong.

"Eleanor, we need to leave," Jasper warns under his breath lightly grabbing onto her wrist. If he didn't get her out of there in time there surely would be a bloodbath.

Robert tightens his bow tie moving his neck from side to side. He takes a seat. His face looks calm but his eyes tell the opposite.

"I believe you were better mannered when you were a drugged out, alcoholic _whore_." Robert lashes out glaring at Eleanor. "You're being a bitch."

"Don't you dare call her that," Jasper threatens.

"You have no grounds to speak to me you bloody con artist. Shouldn't you be in the common room checking for the next object to steal from my palace? You _filthy_ criminal peasant."

"ROBERT!" Helena interjects sternly. " _Walk away_."

"Don't tell me to walk away, I'm the _God damn King_."

"And you're my _God damn_ son."

Eleanor snickers to herself biting on her thumbnail.

"So if I tell you to walk away, you'll walk _away_!" Helena loses her temper standing to her feet and launching her glass of Merlot at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eleanor, what the _hell_ was that?" Jasper aggressively whispers escorting her to her bedroom.

She stops before him twirling the shimmering silver dress that swishes around her waist. Firmly placing both fists on her hips she loses balance almost bumping into the wall. Gravity was certainly working against her.

"What?" she asks as if nothing took place at the dinner. She hiccups a couple of times placing her hand on her chest.

Jasper gives an astonished laugh throwing his arms to the side. "Look, I hate the man probably more than _anyone_. But tonight- here, _now_?" He pushes the door to her bedroom escorting her with his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't give two fucks if it wasn't the proper timing for him.. or apparently you!" she hollers falling victim to another hiccup attack.

Jasper dramatically rolls his eyes loosening his tie. "Just lay down. You're wasted. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"I'm not tired," the unyielding Princess states standing in place. With a resounding sigh Jasper takes a few steps toward her, throws her over his shoulder, gets slapped on the back a few times in the process, and throws her on the bed. He hovers over her, inches from her face.

"Either you get yourself undressed, or I will. And I have _no_ problem doing that."

Eleanor glares into his stormy grey eyes challenging her. "Fine."

Jasper rolls to his side allowing her to unzip the back of her dress. _"Good night_ my stubborn future bride to be."

" _Good night_ my forever high-strung bodyguard." She snickers extending her arm to the side table and turns off the light.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"My _head_ ," Eleanor complains rubbing her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. One of the maids hands her a cup of tea. Her face is pale with grayish circles accommodating her hazy green eyes. Her long black hair is unkempt underneath a dark blue hoodie.

She sits on one of Cyrus' oddly patterned couches next to Jasper who was wearing a plain white tee and basketball shorts borrowed from Liam. Not one of his preferable looks.

The twins' uncle emerges from across the room with a fresh glass of brandy offering it to his niece. "A little hair of the dog perhaps?"

Eleanor reflexively gags shooing it away with her hand.

"I'll take it." Liam swiftly extends his arm.

"Atta boy." Cyrus nods his head in appreciation. He pours himself a glass raising the jar silently offering Jasper a portion.

"Hand it over."

After taking the glass from Cyrus' hand Jasper watches him sit on the couch across from them throwing his arm around Liam.

" _So boys_.. and.. girl," the estranged King speaks with his chin held high. "Where shall we begin?"

Eleanor picks her head from the cup of tea slowly shaking her head. "It would be a nice start to at least know what the bloody hell you three musketeers know that I don't."

"Fair point," Cyrus agrees waving his arm between Liam and Jasper encouraging one of them to begin. Liam takes initiative standing to his feet before exiting the room. A few minutes later he returns cautiously closing the door behind him.

Silently, he approaches Eleanor offering Robert's flight helmet. She hastily sets the porcelain cup down.

"When I approached you the day of the coronation, I told you I went back to the island." Liam begins, taking a seat next to Cyrus. He rests his chin on his fist gauging his sister's reaction.

Eleanor peers down at the dusty mangled helmet in her hand lightly tracing it with her thumb. 'HRH', which stood for His Royal Highness, appeared to be intentionally scratched out. However Robert's full name and middle initial remained.

"You didn't want to hear it - and I get that. That's behind us," he continues.

"Okay, so you found his helmet. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I did some research. There was a boat that passed that island _several_ times." Liam stands up pacing back and forth as a detective would while pondering an unsolved mystery. "Robert simply did not want to come home. But why?"

" _Sooo_ because Robbie didn't use his rocket launcher, or whatever that shit's called, to track down said boat.. you suspect he wanted to stay on that island?" Eleanor shakes her head in confusion. "That's bloody idiotic."

"Why did he wait, Len? Why would he not want to come home to his family, to _you_ , his beloved little sister." He intensely points at her while emphasizing his point. "He was hiding something, hiding from _someone.._ While Robert remained on that island like the coward that he is, we were left here to _watch dad die._ " Liam's eyes are wild with passion. "And now the son of a bitch has one hell of an alibi."

Jasper stares at the Prince captivated by his delivery even though the words stung. They negatively impact him knowing how much the accusation would hurt Eleanor. No matter how many inhumane activities Robert may have been a part of, he still was her big brother. One that she used to look up to as much as, if not more than, her father. Jasper extends his hand placing it in her lap soothingly gripping her thigh.

Eleanor removes the hood exposing her face. Her lips are twisted and eyebrows are lowered.

" _No._ " She looks at her brother as if he had lost his mind. "Maybe Robbie doesn't want to see his siblings happy. Maybe he's a narcissistic control freak of.. well _everyone._ He's one sadistic fuck, but he's _not_ a murder," she pleads.

"Lenny you said it yourself last night. Dad _never_ believed in him. He was going to abolish the monarchy _because_ of Robbie. He knew damn well that he wasn't fit to rule our nation."

"No." Eleanor repeats herself. "If you're going to accuse our brother of murdering our _god damn_ father then I'm going to need more evidence than a bloody boat!" Her voice cracks as it did when she was on brink of tears.

"Come now, dear niece. I know this isn't easy to hear." Cyrus shows an incredibly rare direct moment of compassion. He leans forward trying to gain eye contact with her with a tilted head and a friendly smile. "But there's more to it. And your fiance prowled along some information that only solidified our conclusion." Eleanor's neck whips to the side frowning at Jasper. It makes his heart sink. "Frost," Cyrus encourages him to take the floor.

Jasper rests his forehead in his hand staring at the ground. He had resented this moment before it ever even happened. It was the biggest secret he had kept from her to date. When he discovered this information from a very important and liable source, they were broken up. Furthermore she simply didn't want anything to do with him at the time. So he had to wait until the moment was right. And that moment was now.

There's a downpour outside splattering rain drops against the window. A flash of lightning illuminates the room highlighting their solemn faces. Liam stares at the ground while Cyrus gazes at his freshly polished fingernails.

Finding the courage to finally look at her Jasper raises his head grabbing both of her hands. His eyes search her face. Her forest green eyes are glossy and droopy and her lower lip is lightly quivering. He cups his hand around her cheek before pushing back some hair behind her ear. She lightly nods silently encouraging him that it was okay and she was ready to listen.

"Well, um.." Jasper's eyes dart across the room. "Harper."

"Harper?"

"Remember that reporter who kind of wanted to sell that story about us.. so I uh, broke things off?"

"How could I forget? It was the most brainless thing I've ever seen you do, and that's saying a lot." Eleanor crosses her arms with pursed lips.

"I have to agree mate, that was downright idiotic," Liam chimes in.

Jasper shakes his head in bewilderment looking back and forth between the twins. " _What the fuck?_ This doesn't have to do with-"

" _Oh hush._ Go on," Eleanor demands.

He stands to his feet helping himself to another glass of bourbon pushing his pride to the side.

Regaining his thoughts he walks to the window mesmerized by the rain. "I gave Harper a story worth her while to keep you off her radar," he tells her with his back to them. "I stole classified, top secret information on Robert. I gave her the best interview of her entire life. Any journalist would die to have a story from this source."

"From who?" Eleanor asks eagerly adjusting in her seat.

"Brandon Boone."

* * *

 **8 Months Ago**

Robert plummets into the ocean in a pencil formation, just at the right angle. He had trained this move several times in the military in the event that an airplane were to ever go down. On the brink of inhaling copious amounts of water he finally reaches the surface gasping for air.

He shakes his head side to side splattering water from his hair onto the ocean's surface. The ocean makes his body naturally bob in serene movements. With eyes latched onto the island 40 meters away Robert takes long strokes arm after arm. He was almost there.

Finally making it ashore Robert lays dead weight on the glistening stand which was now sticking to his soaked clothing and skin. An explosion in the distance startles him. Looking over to his right he sees what looks like a mini atomic smoke bomb plummet into the air.

Boone perfected his role in the crashing of his plane after being certain that Robert had safely ejected himself. Rolling over onto his back his hands naturally fall to his chest as he peers up at the empty blue sky.

A sense of victory washes over him. He was finally free.

* * *

 **Current Time**

"He never directly told Boone his incentive, or exactly why he needed this plan to follow through," Jasper elaborates. "But what would drive a man to take that huge of a physical risk and purposefully strand himself on an island for seven months?"

"And then dad was killed," Liam takes over. "Pryce may just be the puppet that carried through with the heinous act. Ted was a dead man walking either way. His options were to either die at the hands of the people for killing their King.. or by a royal.. a royal from a family who his wife's life fell victim to. Ted chose to not be taken out directly by our family. In honor of his wife."

Eleanor shakes her head thoroughly taken aback. Could it be true? Either they were deranged conspiracy theorists and _terrible_ people for thinking in such a way. Or..

* * *

 **4 Months Ago**

Robert's finger lightly grazes the sharpest part of his father's knife. It was given to him before he left for the military.

Today was day 64 on the island. A symbolic one at that.

After catching a few fish to cook for dinner he heads back to the man made shack. It was able to tolerate a few passing storms and the beating sun. Reading up on survival tactics for months on end had paid off.

Walking over to his inventory of very limited items from home, Robert retrieves the picture of he and his father.

"Dad," he weeps tracing his thumb over the picture. "Why do you lack the ability to rely on me?" A few tear drops stain the photo. "How could you loathe one son and be so fond of the other? The _spare_? What do you see in Liam that I don't have?"

His sobs require him to take pauses in between speaking. "My hubris will _never_ be my downfall. You were greatly mistaken. It doesn't require heart. It requires _fortitude_."

Robert lowers his head exiting the hut with picture still in hand. He gazes up at the luminous twinkling stars watching over him. The silence at night was deafening.

"And now here I am on this bloody island, alone, _because_ _of you._ " He approaches the fire that was ignited an hour ago.

" _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"_ he shouts at the top of his lungs. With one quick movement he rips the photograph right down the middle. He was careful to split it between the two pictured. Tossing the portion that showed Simon into the pit, Robert stares with wide eyes as it catches fire. The charred photo slowly contorts Simon's face and eventually disintegrates.

"Good bye father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I'm fangirling super hard right now. Jake (Cyrus) replied to my comment on Instagram when I told him how obsessed I am with his character/acting. He thanked me and said it meant the world to him. Such a sweetie. Wouldn't it be so cool to just hang out with the cast... and drool over Tom? ;)**

 **Enjoy this next installment, and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

 **P.S. I added in a touch of the new trailer released today. I'm so pumped for this season!**

 **P.P.S. I tried to post this last night and didn't see it appear, but I'll try it again and just leave it. Site must be acting up.**

* * *

The door swings open startling everyone in the room. Robert stands before them wearing a fitted navy blue suit with perfectly coiffed hair.

Needless to say it puts an extreme halt to their conversation.

"For what do we owe the pleasure, nephew?" Cyrus sneers with a devilish look.

"Uncle Cyrus." Robert firmly acknowledges. His eyes are busy scanning the unlikely group of four seated before him. "Am I.. interrupting something?"

" _No_ , no, God no," Eleanor shakes her head with a nervous laugh. Liam raises an eyebrow at her.

"Right," Robert replies clearly suspicious. "Jasper, may I have a word?"

Jasper's head whips toward him faster than the speed of light. Adjusting the basketball shorts as he stands to his feet, he conspicuously eyeballs the King.

"You want to speak.. with _me_?" He lightly chuckles pointing at himself.

Robert's eyebrows furrow with his head tilted to the side. "Yes.. I do believe I just said that."

A crack of thunder rattles the walls around them. Jasper looks down at Eleanor who looks just as confused as he is. She pulls the hood back over her head silently exiting herself from the situation. He was on his own on this one.

"If I walk out of this room, is there going to be a SWAT team waiting for me?"

Robert rolls his eyes exiting the room. Jasper takes his chances closely following and shutting the door behind him.

"It's odd to see you in.. street clothes." Robert starts the conversation with a smirk eyeing his outfit.

Jasper sighs folding his arms. "I know you didn't call me out here to discuss fashion. Get to the point."

Robert leans his shoulder against the wall narrowing his eyes. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night.. or, behavior in general."

" _What_?" Jasper laughs in his face. "You can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack."

Jasper takes a few steps closer practically flattening the King against the wall. "I could give a shit about everything you've done.. _tried_ to do to me," he corrects himself. "You should be in _that_ fucking room apologizing to your sister."

Robert's eyebrows raise in astonishment. The courage of the man to speak to him in such a way amuses him. "I'd have to disagree, Frost. The slander Eleanor spewed last night is unforgivable."

" _Slander_?" This time Jasper can't hold back a hearty laugh. He raises his hand to cover his eyes while shaking his head. This was straight bull shit. It wasn't worth his breath to argue with the man. He turns to walk back into Cyrus' room. As he grabs the door knob Robert firmly places his hand on his shoulder. Impulsively, Jasper spins around aggressively shoving the King.

" _Don't you fucking touch me_ ," he warns.

"What's going on?" Eleanor throws the door open, her eyes viciously scanning both of them. It wasn't hard to read the dangerous expression on her fiance's face. He's two seconds away from taking a swing at him. "Jasper, don't."

"Threatening to violate the King." Robert smiles smoothing his hair back. "You never cease to amaze me Frost."

"What do you want? Don't you have other King-like things to do other than pester us?" Eleanor hisses wrapping her arm around Jasper's.

"I request of Mr. Frost to resume his duties as my security detail."

" _What?_ " Eleanor shouts as the seemingly absent minded and blind siding comment spews from Robert's mouth.

"Take it as a formal apology for.. tampering with your relationship. I see now that you two are _truly_ meant for each other."

His tone gives potentially the most back handed compliment either of them had ever received. Eleanor's grip tightens on his arm. Her eldest brother had officially and fully lost his god damned mind. There was no way in hell that Jasper would ever-

"I'll consider it."

She looks up at him with her mouth agape. He was fucking serious. There was _no_ reason for him to take his job back. Eleanor had more than enough money for the two of them. But she also knew how Jasper had his pride and wouldn't want her to completely 'take care of him'.

"Very well. I'll be awaiting your response," Robert calmly speaks with a nod before walking down the hall.

" _What the bloody hell did you just do?_ " Eleanor aggressively whispers at him tugging on his shirt.

Jasper peers down at her with the mischievous and stern expression that she knew all too well. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's go home, I want to get out of these fucking clothes already."

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Eleanor knew he was up to something. All day he was being short and seemed to be distracted as if he was hiding something. Though she never directly asked, the domineering Princess was anxious to find out what the hell it was all about.

Finally once it had hit dusk, Jasper instructed her to get dressed as they were going to have a romantic date night out. He requested she wear his favorite gown of hers: the lightly sheer black dress with a plunging neck line, with hints of gold touches at the shoulders and waist, finished with a thigh high slit. Her hair was to be in loose curls and light makeup. As he said, he found her most beautiful with a natural look. She didn't need all that heavy eye makeup crap.

Eleanor found his dominant instructions sexy. Furthermore, catering to her fiance's needs gave her the affirmation that she would be driving him wild for the duration of the dinner.

Jasper would be wearing his classic black suit and tie with hair lightly gelled to the side. Just how she liked him. He too needn't extra pizzazz to look drop dead gorgeous.

During the duration of the drive Eleanor began to realize their car was taking an all too similar route. They were on their way to the palace. _Again_. The other night was more than enough time at home, she found it much more comfortable at Jasper's apartment. But in the spirit of allowing him to take control of the night she kept the combative thoughts to herself.

In comparison to the other night Jasper appears confident sitting in the backseat sitting next to his fiance and didn't seem to have any nerves. Once the car comes to a halt he instructs the driver that he will open the door for Eleanor. Placing her hand in his she follows him up the stairs to the front door. She holds onto the bottom of her long dress sure not to step on it.

The second they approach the door it swings open. Liam stands before them dressed in a fitted suit looking dapper as ever. His arms are held wide matched with a grin on his face.

"Happy engagement.. er.. party!" he shouts.

Eleanor peers over his shoulder seeing what looked to be hundreds of people flooding the lobby area. A huge smile takes over her face looking up at Jasper.

"Did you plan this?"

"He gets the credit on that one," Jasper gestures to her brother. "But I did a little help." He kisses Eleanor on the cheek before helping take her coat off.

One of the staff approaches them with a silver platter filled with champagne flutes.

"Congratulations Your Highness," he says as Eleanor helps herself.

"Thank you." She nods her head handing Jasper a glass as well.

Even though the party hadn't even started yet, Eleanor was consumed with elation. It was the happiest she had been since Christmas. Fuck that, it was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She was the future Mrs. Frost and she wanted the whole world to know. Jasper had a dark past but she could give a shit what the media thought. _Or Robert._ Plus, it sounded like that Harper chick had kept her mouth shut thus far. There hadn't been a peep.

They walk into the ballroom with people swarming around them offering hugs and best wishes. Not once did anyone take a second look at Jasper, the previous (and potentially resuming) bodyguard. The overjoyed look on the Princess' face was all that their guests needed as an affirmation.

Eleanor's whole family was in attendance. Robert was dancing with Willow and giggling. It was odd to see a genuine smile on his face letting loose. Her brother's typical stern demeanor had vanished. He _almost_ had her convinced that he actually had feelings for the poor girl, and not just another attempt to take a jab at Liam.

"Come dance with me." Eleanor offers her hand to Jasper with a spunky smile.

"You know I don't dance," he states. His rigid expression matches what typically would come from Robert. Unacceptable.

"It's _our_ bloody party, let your hair down for once."

Jasper stands with arms crossed peering down at her. She snaps her fingers at one of the staff carrying around a tray of tequila shots.

"Will this help?" she asks forcing one into his hand.

Eleanor turns her back to him sensually swaying her hips to the beat against him. She turns her head to look back at him motioning her finger in a 'come hither' sense.

"Fuck it." Jasper takes the shot from her hand and chases both back to back before joining her on the dance floor.

Helena dances over with Spencer joining them. It was the first time Eleanor had seen her mother truly in love. They shared the mutual freeing sensation of exposing their loves to the public. It didn't matter who they were, rather it was how happy their significant others made the royal women. And even though Spencer had been fired by Robert it was clear that he allowed his presence. Helena was no push over.

Eleanor gets pissed at herself for even considering that maybe the King had a beating heart beneath that ugly dark exterior.

Liam approaches she and Jasper extending his hand toward her. "May I have this dance?"

Jasper squeezes his shoulder with a smile before walking to the bar. The music slows down.

"It's really great to see you so happy Lenny," Liam says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't jinx it." Eleanor winks at him. They both gaze over to their older brother who was currently spinning Willow into his arms.

"You would never imagine the unfathomable things he's done," Liam says under his breath. The look of thorough hatred on his face is undeniable. Eleanor is intrigued watching the rapid mood change of her twin. Within a matter of seconds his persona had transitioned from joyful to malevolent. "Can't wait to expose him. We just have to get that reporter to leak the story and-"

"Liam." Eleanor drags him back into the moment. "We'll talk about it later. For now, enjoy one of the last dances with your sister as a single woman."

Mentally gathering himself, his face brightens up with a bashful smile. He nods his head in agreement before playfully dipping her low to the ground causing a mutual giggle.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Jasper accepted Robert's offer of resuming his position. It was good pay and he didn't mind working within a close vicinity of Eleanor.

But of course there was an ulterior motive unbeknownst to the tyrant. The closer Jasper was to the enemy the weaker the villain would become.

Like a game of chess it was the pawns, like Jasper, who shielded the King. However in Robert Henstridges' game of chess, his pawns were carelessly expended and manipulated very early in the game. As a result his defense was weakening, tapering off one by one leaving the King of England susceptible to deterioration. The end of the game was inevitable for Robert.

 _Checkmate_.

After his first day back on the job Jasper drags himself to Eleanor's room. He was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Long day?" Eleanor skips to him planting a kiss on his cheek. "How was it being the devil's little sidekick again?"

"Don't call me a sidekick."

He takes his jacket off throwing it on the couch. The tie whips off soon thereafter until he is left in his dress shirt and slacks.

"Come, come," Eleanor instructs Jasper patting the spot on her bed next to her. Jasper compliantly takes a seat with a tired sigh. He forgot how exhausting it was following around the arrogant monarch all day. Picking up the remote on her bed he casually turns the TV on.

"I want to speak with you about something," she says demanding eye contact. A sly smile spreads across her lips infectiously causing a chain reaction.

"What?" he asks with half a chuckle.

She reaches behind her handing him a pillow with the letter 'J' on it. He peers down at it for a few moments silently.

"Wow, Len, how did you know? I've been asking for a golden metallic pillow ever since I was five. I always used to ask Santa for it but he never brought it.. well actually he never came to my house.." He playfully swings the pillow hitting her on her shoulder.

" _Shut up_." Eleanor snatches the pillow back. She tries another hint. "The J is for.. _Jasper_." His eyes fling to the side in thorough confusion. He didn't know much or care to know anything about interior design.

"You _daft thing_ ," she snaps making his forehead wrinkle. She stands to her feet shoving the pillow back into his arms. "Move in with me."

"Here?" he specifies pointing at the ground.

"Honestly, did Robbie perform a lobotomy on you today?"

".. But I work here," he states with a pensive expression. He regrets his words as they visibly hurt her feelings.

Eleanor rolls her eyes trying to act cool and collected. "I thought when you proposed to me that meant you wanted to get married-"

"Of course I do," Jasper's quick to speak standing up placing both hands on her hips. "I would marry you this very minute."

"Most people who are married _live together._ "

"Well we aren't like most people." He peers into her eyes holding her close. Her vision falls to the floor potentially on the verge of tears. Her rare sense of vulnerability catapults him in to urgent damage control. "Eleanor, of course I'll live with you. It's just going to take some.. adjusting."

Deep down he wished that she could move in with _him._ Or better yet buy a new house together, somewhere _far_ away from the palace. But his job and her title simply wouldn't allow that.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asks with a bashful smirk.

"Yes baby." He smushes her cheeks together giving her a firm kiss on the lips.

 _Breaking news. Just minutes ago there was a double homicide committed on fifth street at a local cafe. The victims were a young woman and man. They were both tragically and ruthlessly shot in the head. There is yet to be a lead to the murderer. The only description authorities have been given was a man, about 6'5 in all black and with a ski mask to cover his face._

The newscaster grabs their attention. They both take a seat at the foot of her bed staring up at the screen. Eleanor hangs her arm around his shoulders.

"So sad," she quietly states.

 _It is with heavy hearts that we have learned the woman was one of our very own reporters, Harper Day. She was only twenty six-_

 _"Holy shit,_ " Jasper and Eleanor state at the same time as the familiar face appears on the screen. Their eyes stay glued to the television as Eleanor raises the volume.

 _The male has been identified as twenty seven year old Brandon Boone, a UAV operator in the military. While police further investigate, authorities ask the public to stay away from the crime scene..._

This time neither of them say a word. The expressions on their faces spoke volumes. Jasper's eyes are wide and for the first time since she's known him, Eleanor detects an enormous sense of fear. She shakes her head slowly. "No," she says so quiet he can barely hear her.

 _"That son of a bitch!_ " Liam's voice from down the hall startles both of them. The sound of glass crashing against a wall is followed by the bang of a large object presumably being pushed over. " _I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE I LET HIM DECEIVE EVERYONE!_ " he hollers like a madman at the top of his lungs causing Eleanor to fearfully squeeze on to Jasper's thigh.

Jasper rushes to the door but is swiftly greeted by Cyrus popping his head in the room. He looks frantic and concerned.

"A little help please?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took a bit to update.. my boyfriend and I broke up and my life is kind of in shambles. But at least I still find joy in writing.. also looking forward to the premiere in a few weeks. Happy reading, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Jasper runs into Cyrus' room. His eyes fall upon a shattered mirror and a dismembered book shelf on the floor. Liam is searching viciously for something pulling drawers out of every cabinet in the room.

The TV is blaring in the room as the reporter continues to cover the story on the double homicide. Liam throws item after item falling to the ground as his uncle looks on disapprovingly.

"Liam what're you doing?" Jasper blatantly asks although he knows he wouldn't receive an answer. Shoveling through and through, the Prince finally finds what he had been searching for. He grabs on to a pistol from underneath a stack of clothes. Cyrus appears to be more upset with the now unlaundered clothing on the floor than the situation at hand.

"Whoa, whoa buddy," Jasper interferes Liam's exit from the room. " _Where do you think you're going?"_ This time, he actually knew the answer as well as received a response.

 _"_ Get out of my way Jasper. Nothing is getting in my way this time."

Liam storms out of the room stuffing the gun into the back of his jeans.

" _Shit_ ," Jasper hisses under his breath running toward James' office. Even though he was off duty for the night it was still his burden to protect the King.

Eleanor rushes from her room grabbing onto the doorway. Liam breezes past her steadfast on his mission. She is as invisible as a ghost to her twin in the moment. It doesn't take long for her to recognize that he too must have heard the devastating news.

Liam practically kicks the door down entering Robert's lounge where he is met by Helena, Willow, and his older brother. Robert's eyes are wide searching back and forth instantly acknowledging the frantic look on the Prince's face.

"Are you alright?" Helena asks from the couch. Her face is full of concern and she's leaned forward ready to stand to her feet.

Liam's eyes are intensely expanded and bloodshot. Tears were unbecomingly pooling. His jaw is clenched and it appears as if he's lightly trembling.

"How do you do it?" he demands above a whisper.

Robert slowly shakes his head in thorough confusion. He doesn't have time to speak his mind.

"Boone, Harper, our _father."_ Liam's demeanor prompts their mother to officially interfere.

"Liam, _what are you talking about_? Look at me!" Helena insists. Her youngest son avoids eye contact. They were already busy zoning in on his prey.

"Just _shut up_ ," he hisses at his mother through gritted teeth. "Perfect little Robbie. Mommy's little right hand man. Thick as thieves, you two."

A bewildered Helena closes her mouth.

Willow tosses her iPad to the side hurriedly walking toward them. It was unlike him to act in such a way. After all, she herself was the one that a few months prior believed in and advocated #KingLiam. This wasn't like him. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

Cyrus slowly enters the room from behind his nephew analyzing the chaotic situation around him. He seeps into the shadows of the corner of the room. His heart is in his throat. When he coerced Liam to 'the dark side' he didn't intend to set his nephew off the deep end. But even he knew he was not able to take credit for these actions.. but rather, this was the true Liam.

Liam had waited long enough. Robert's secrets and lies had been pestering and eating at his insides for as long as he could remember. Months of trying to keep it together for Kathryn, or for Eleanor.. It had driven him simply mad.

And _now_ with the two prime suspects as witness' assassinated?

No one could hold him back. It was _time_. He didn't give a shit what the repercussions would be. Robert had finally met his match.

"You killed the King so you could be the King!"

Robert can detect the threatening tone in his voice. He tilts his head to the side speaking warmly, "Brother you are not well-"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Swiftly throwing his hand behind his back Liam clutches onto the pistol swinging it to aim directly at his brother's forehead.

The Queens gasps before shouting a desperate, "Liam!" The frantic tone in his mother's voice is chilling.

" _This is where it all ends._ " Liam's hand is shaking like a leaf and his eyes are practically bulging from his skull.

Suddenly he blacks out falling to the floor.

Robert peers across the room at Eleanor standing above Liam. A vase is now shattered around his body on the floor. She slowly crosses her arms with eyes winced.

"That was a nice vase," she reflects somberly looking down at the shards of porcelain. The monotone sound of her voice is haunting.

Jasper frantically runs into the room clearly out of breath with James close on his tail. Both of their eyes frantically scan the room.

"You're a little late to the party," Cyrus speaks up looking disapprovingly at Liam's lifeless body spread across the floor.

Everyone aside from Eleanor is frozen in place. "Don't worry, I took care of it boys," she sighs apathetically. She looks up dangerously at her older brother with eyes still narrowed. Before turning to leave the room she gives a quick nod before informing him,

"You're on your own next time."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Eleanor lights a joint patiently waiting for her fiance to meet her in the library. She sits on a circular wooden tabletop swinging her legs from it. Her eyes are blackened with eyeliner and mascara matched with a red lip. She's wearing a body hugging dark navy strapless dress paired with black thigh high leather boots. A chunky choker necklace firmly clings to her neck.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for the royal wedding.

She knew damn well that Robert hated when she dressed provocatively.. or in his words 'like a whore'.

All the more reason to pick the shortest dress she owned.

Everyone was already in the ballroom as the dinner was set to start in about 30 minutes. But she waited patiently for her fiance to get off of his shift.

"Holy shit." Jasper turns the corner tightening his tie. He can't hold back the enthusiasm in his voice. "You look so fucking sexy.. but so fucking not appropriate."

She arches an eyebrow at him crossing her legs. "You think I give a shit?" Grabbing onto the bottle of whiskey next to her she slugs back a few shots.

"Len, the last time you showed up to a family event drunk, I almost ended up with Merlot splattered on my dress shirt."

Eleanor half chuckles. "Since when do you care about your laundering?"

"I don't," he speaks in a low tone grabbing the bottle from her hand. "I care about you." She reflexively looks up to him with furrowed brows. He lightly grasps her chin moving his face closer. "Now _stop fucking drinking_."

A sly smirk makes it way across her lips as she pulls on his tie pulling him in close. She nears her mouth close to his ear and whispers, "I like it when you tell me what to do, _bodyguard_."

Jasper had been on and off with Eleanor for a couple years at this rate. It didn't take many signs for him to detect when she was horny.

"Eleanor we had sex three times yesterday, can't my body catch a break?" The question is purely rhetorical. Of course he could handle the Princess. Three, four, five, hell seven times a day.

But he liked to watch her beg.

She hops from the table snatching the bottle from his hand taking a swig remaining deep eye contact. Circling him like a vulture surrounding its prey, she keeps her index finger planted on his chest. He looks down at her with an impassive expression.

"I don't know Jasper," Eleanor seduces in a soft tone throwing one arm around his neck pulling him in close. "Does your body really need a break?" Her hand gropes the growing protrusion in his slacks. " _Because it's telling me otherwise,_ " she whispers.

But Jasper wasn't ready to break yet. He remains tight lipped. She lightly sucks and nibbles on his neck as he closes his eyes. Unbuttoning the top few on his shirt she slips her hand inside delicately tracing her fingernails across his chest.

Hanging her head back Eleanor tries to read his pensive, stubborn expression.

"Fine," she suddenly removes her hand from his shirt and takes a few steps back. The look of yearning confusion is now evident on her fiance's face. There was no way in _hell_ he wanted her to stop. " _I'll give your body a break_." She places both hands on either shoulder forcefully shoving him backward onto the table. With out a minute to spare she rips open his dress shirt as buttons pop off and fly in the air.

"Jesus," Jasper groans under his breath as his belt was the next to go. She lowers his slacks and boxers taking his length into her mouth. Sucking at a vicious pace he can hardly catch his breath. The room was spinning. It was so wrong to be doing this where anyone could catch them, but it felt so fucking right.

"Come- come here," he moans after a minute or so. She raises her head looking up at him with an innocent smile.

"You want me to stop?" Eleanor teases wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jasper stands to his feet grabbing on to her hips turning her around. "Hike your dress up," he growls. She's quick to follow instructions as he lays her stomach flat against the table. "Don't make a sound," he demands. Eleanor eagerly nods her head.

He pushes her panties to the side before entering her from behind. Starting at a slow place he holds onto one side of her hip for balance. There are muffled moans escaping her lips. He stops in place.

" _I said don't make a sound."_

This time Eleanor nods her head so fast it makes the room spin. Jasper pumps into her at an accelerating rate slowing down whenever a sound of pleasure escaped her lips. It takes everything within her to keep the noises at bay, and she finds it oddly erotic.

Her orgasm fiercely approaches as the echo of her uncontrollable moan fills the room. He's quick to reach around covering her mouth. Jasper is quick to follow coming in to her as he thrusts powerfully.

Once they are finished she lays listless on the table with him delicately lying on top of her. They are both covered in sweat desperate for air.

"I think- I think we may need to go freshen up." Eleanor uses all the oxygen she can to get the sentence out.

Jasper slowly nods his head in agreement.

"Yep."

* * *

 **Two Hours Ago**

"Just awful, did you hear about this?" Willow gestures toward the 150 inch flat screen positioned against the wall. The breaking news story had been viciously circling all week. She purposefully keeps her eyes to the side gauging the King's reaction.

"I don't watch the news really," Robert chuckles while buttoning his bow tie. "I find it rather depressing. I have more than enough pressing issues consuming my mind."

Willow uncomfortably clears her throat peering into the mirror. She's wearing a floor length golden gown that glitters when the light catches it. Her hair is in an elegant up-do with tiny braids running along the sides. Her eyes remain constant on the television in the reflection of the mirror.

 _It is believed that Ms. Day and Mr. Boone were out at lunch. They were dining outside. Luckily, no one inside of the cafe was injured..._

"Boone," Willow casually states. "Isn't that.. who your brother was referring to last week?"

"I will _not_ speak of my brother," Robert warns. He glares at her as his face turns a shade of red with anger. "He's lucky to not be in prison in this _very god damn minute_."

Willow inhales sharply tending back to her reflection in the mirror while applying lipstick.

 _Sources say there has been another lead to the suspect, however it is limited. The description was modified to a man about 6'2 with a slim build and-_

" _Would you turn that bloody thing off?_ " Robert snaps stomping across the room grabbing onto the remote. Once the TV is powered off it is eerily quiet in the room. The King resumes his position in front of the mirror adjusting his suit.

Although a fearful tear wells up in her eye, Willow is sure not to let the King notice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! I just went thru a move and it happened to be RIGHT when the new season was coming out (of course). But I have seen spoilers on social media, looks very intense so far. I will be wrapping up this story pretty soon. It's a little difficult to keep going with new ideas when the actual new season is playing :p**

 **Anyways, I'm sure I'll come up with another idea for my next story.. as always I love to hear what you guys would want to read. Enjoy, and I can't wait to finally catch up on the episodes tonight that I DVR'd :)**

* * *

The only ones to be attending the rehearsal dinner consisted of every staff member in the palace and the immediate royal family. The King requested it to be an intimate event, as the actual royal event would consist of hundreds of people that even he himself had never met.

Every seat, table, and space was filled in the ballroom by staff. However the table front and center of the auditorium, where the royal family was supposed to be seated, only had two occupants. Queen Helena and her boyfriend Spencer. There were four noticeably absent attendees of the family.

" _Bloody hell_ ," Helena says under her breath looking down at her watch. It was already 45 minutes since the event was supposed to of begun.

The door swings open banging against the wall, echoing across the high ceilings.

" _Shit_ ," Eleanor curses under her breath as her stiletto heels scurry under her feet. She tugs on the short navy blue dress as each step made it rise. Jasper tries to appear calm and avoids eye contact with anyone in the room. He escorts his fiance to their table with his hand on the small of her back.

The room is painfully silent, and their tardy appearance is even more distressing.

Finally approaching the circular table covered in a white silk cloth, Jasper pulls out Eleanor's chair before she has a seat. He uncomfortably clears his throat pressing the tie against his chest while following suit. The four of them exchange awkward looks before the minister speaks over the microphone announcing the beginning of the rehearsal.

Apparently Robert would wait no longer. Even if his brother and uncle weren't in attendance. Frankly, he could give a shit whether they were there or not.

" _What're you wearing_?" Helena harshly whispers at Eleanor. " _This is a royal event. You can't dress like that._ "

"Oh, mummy," she replies with a smirk. "What did you exp-"

" _Eleanor Maud Henstridge_ ," her mother sternly cuts her off. "You dress anything _close_ to this at the wedding tomorrow and you will be _lucky_ if you live to see the next day."

Eleanor's eyebrows raise in surprise. Her mother was in a noticeably funky mood. She even pulled the middle name card. As of late Helena had been containing the overruling, bitchy side to herself. Perhaps it was the stress of the wedding.. needing to have it _perfect_ for her _perfect son._ Or.. maybe it was the fact that she would be losing the title soon.

Eleanor's head naturally tilts to the side as her thoughts progress. She hadn't really thought much about that. All of the focus on Robert's malevolent ways, Liam's mood swings, mind blowing sex with Jasper..

She shakes her head bringing back focus. And then it hits.

 _In just a matter of a few days, Helena would no longer be Queen._

The Princess looks up at the future Queen whose back is turned to the crowd. Willow stands rigid occasionally shooting glances at her husband to be. He too stands as rigid as a plank with arms folded before himself.

* * *

The day had come.

King Robert Henstridge was to wed Wilhelmina Moreno and make her his bride. And soon thereafter she would be crowned as Queen.

Eleanor was obedient to her mother's requests and dressed very 'Princess like' as instructed. She twirls the pale pink gown back and forth swishing it to wrap around her legs. Her hands are firm on her hips and her head is cocked to the side judging her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup is very light, matching the color of her dress. A pale pink lip, lilac eye shadow, and mild eyeliner. Her hair is in a half up-do with loose curls.

Jasper startles her wrapping his arms around her from behind before kissing her on the neck. He rests his chin on her shoulder gazing at her in the mirror. A faint smirk is spread across his lips.

She playfully pushes her bottom back scooting him a couple feet back.

"Yes, _I know_ , I look fabulous," Eleanor states matter of factly crossing her arms. "Now stop drooling over me. We can't show up to the bloody wedding late too." She tightens his tie and does a quick brush off the shoulder of his blazer.

"You're tense," he comments arching a brow.

"Isn't it interesting to experience the emotion on the receiving end?" She grabs her purse from the bed. "Let's go."

* * *

Eleanor would be lying if she didn't say the chapel was absolutely stunning. Lavish decor spreads across the walls, high ceilings and windows project the sunlight perfectly. An orchestra in the corner is playing appropriately light music.

Eleanor anxiously fidgets with her hands. The last few weeks had been nothing short of a mess. And here she was _celebrating_ the bastard who was at the root of pretty much all of her issues. The only consistent factor and person in her life grabs onto her hand. She looks over to Jasper with a light smile.

Her twin and uncle were no where to be found once again. She looks to her left at Helena sitting stiffly upright also fidgeting with her hands. Her jaw is clenched and she isn't talking to anyone, or even looking around. Just straight forward. For such a public figure, she wasn't doing the best job at hiding her troubles.

The wedding had officially begun. Robert stood front and center before the minister awaiting for his bride to be. The orchestra changes the pace of music signaling Willow's entrance.

One of the staff, Frank, runs up to Helena pushing the ear piece firmly against his ear.

"Your Majesty," he says in a low tone. "There seems to be some sort of an uproar outside the palace gates."

Jasper instinctively shifts in his seat exchanging looks between the Queen and his comrade. Helena silently reassures Jasper with her hand. "Well go _take care of it_ ," she hisses at the bodyguard. "Of course there's going to be paparazzi and all the news stations in the world. Did you forget that the _King_ is getting married?!" Her voice gets louder as she speaks.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Frank goes on causing an irritable scowl on Helena's face.

" _What?_ "

"But it's His Highness Prince Liam, and His Highness Prince Cyrus."

Helena lightly slams the bench with her fist causing Spencer to concernedly glance at her. Tossing her purse to the side she stands to her feet tugging on either side of her gown.

"Everyone please arise-"

The minister suddenly stops his speech causing Robert to turn peering over at his mother.

"Oh, excuse me," Helena encourages with the fakest smile Eleanor had ever seen. "I'll just be a moment." And with that she pinches onto her gown raising it so she can quickly stomp out of the room.

"Should I go with her?" Jasper whispers. If he knew his friend any better, Liam was most likely causing trouble. He had been MIA since the whole trying to shoot the King in the head incident.. and lord knows what the hell he and his uncle had recently gotten themselves into.

Eleanor endearingly rubs his arm lightly nodding her head. Although Helena was his mother, Liam was more than likely to listen to Jasper if need be. He excuses himself before failing at the attempt to exit the room silently.

"What is this?!" Robert booms visibly livid. He turns to face his family's dwindling seating area. Eleanor shrugs her shoulders with raised brows glancing at Spencer who awkwardly stares back at her. "Somebody tell me _what the hell is going on._ "

Helena and Jasper simultaneously stop in place upon their arrival to the front door. Before them is a crowd of hundreds flocked around a limousine. The paparazzi and newscasters weren't swarming around the palace due to Robert's pending wedding.

No, they were swarming like vultures over Liam and Cyrus.

Liam's hair is tightly slicked back and is wearing a beige fur coat. Some fancy dress shirt spills from beneath the coat. He lowers the sunglasses from his face admiring the crowd around him. Cyrus is wearing a black fedora and a gold dress shirt beneath a black blazer. To be frank, they appear as amateur pimps.

A chuckle escapes Jasper's lips at the sight. These two had officially _lost it_.

Helena, however, did not find it the least bit funny. "What the _bloody hell are you two up to?!_ " she hollers causing a quick expression change from Jasper. " _Get your asses in here NOW!_ " She pays no mind to the cameras now turned on the enraged Queen.

The door to the cathedral swings open. It takes every ounce of inner strength for Eleanor to not burst in to hearty laughter at the view before her. Her mothers stomps forward, her face a light shade of red. Jasper awkwardly rubs his forehead staring at the ground.

A very questionable fashionably clad Liam and Cyrus follow close behind.

"Apologies on our late arrival," Cyrus calmly speaks with a perched brow. The whole room is dreadfully silent, except for the muffled laughs of Eleanor who's covering her mouth. He takes his cane placing it before him with each step. The joyous look on his and Liam's face is almost disturbing. There was no way, or reason, that the two should look this happy.. or absolutely ridiculous. In his other hand, Cyrus holds onto a sealed envelope.

Without another word they casually take a seat as though they were returning from a quick bathroom break.

"It's the middle of January," Robert speaks sternly. He had now turned his body 180 degrees so he was now facing his mess of a family. "I believe that's rather far from Halloween." His eyes bounce around examining their ridiculous outfits.

Cyrus cocks his head to the side. "It's a day of celebrating." After casually shoving the suspicious envelope in his blazer he looks over to Liam winking at him. "Carry on," he orders waving the back of his hand at Robert.

The light music picks back up. The pastor awkwardly clears his throat before proceeding.

"Everybody please-please rise."

The choir breaks into the stereotypical 'here comes the bride' tune as the room compliantly stands up.

" _What is going on_?" Eleanor hisses to Liam. He just gives her a warm smile without a response.

Jasper was distracted as well by the Royal Princes', visibly a bit _too_ content and a bit _too_ arrogant. Something was up and he was damn well aware of that. He had his eye on them ever since he found them eagerly rummaging through Robert's sink as though they were mining for gold.

The wedding was long and drawn out, and down right uncomfortable. Eleanor was subconsciously anxious that she and her fiance's wedding would end up similarly.

Once it had finished, it doesn't take long for everyone to start their transportation to the after party. Robert is doing a great job of hiding his intense resentment to the men of his family. He appears relaxed and joyous to the crowd of attendees.

"Con-congratulations," Eleanor gives Willow an awkward sympathetic hug. She could only imagine what was running through her mind. "Welcome to the family.." She glances over to Liam and Cyrus who are chuckling while clinking champagne flutes. Helena stands next to them with arms crossed and a look of intense disappointment.

"Oh now now, _sis_ ," Cyrus reassures Helena patting her harshly on the shoulder. "You may be upset with me right now. But give it a bit longer and I will soon be your favorite person in this room.. or in all of England, rather."

Helena slowly shakes her head at him in disgust and thorough confusion.

"A word," Robert demands firmly grabbing onto his uncle and brother's shoulders. They do not hesitate to join him in a separate empty room. Helena stomps close behind along with Eleanor and Jasper.

"How _dare_ you make a mockery of me?!" Robert fumes flattening Liam up against a wall. Liam stares back at him vacantly unphased. He raises a brow, but it's the only level of communication he's willing to give. Robert sternly paces back and forth before them.

"You can't keep your shit together for _one night_ to support me, the King, and stand as a united family on the day of my wedding?"

"See that's the issue," Cyrus chimes in raising a finger. Everyone's heads turn to him. Jasper's grip tightens on Eleanor's hand. Cyrus gracefully removes the envelope from his jacket. "You see, Robert," he smirks while fingering the envelope slowly opening it. "You killed the wrong daddy."

Helena's eyes widen zoning in on the piece of paper now being unfolded.

"And my sister in law over here," Cyrus swiftly tilts his head to the Queen. "Tested the wrong rug rats with Simon's DNA.. _my_ DNA."

Robert snatches the piece of paper from his hands, his eyes aggressively searching the print.

" _Enjoy your last night as King_."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day she had dreamt about since she was a little girl. The big day. It was supposed to be the wedding of her dreams. The happiest day of her life shared with the man she was deeply in love with.

But she had to do the right thing. For the people.

The plot that had been put into effect had finally come to its conclusion. Intentionally laying low ever since the proposal, Willow never lost sight of her target.

Robert Henstridge.

Peeping her head from the door way she quickly checks the hallway to the left and then to the right. Delicately closing the bedroom door she takes a few steps back pacing over to the bookshelf. Reaching her hand over a stack of novels she grasps onto the mini go-pro camera.

She tosses it back and forth between her hands with a perplexed expression.

It was time to strike.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Willow speaks in a soft tone lightly knocking the door ajar.

"Well, for not much longer," Helena huffs. Her back is turned to Willow and she has her high heels perched on the auto-man in front of her. She's clutching onto a half empty glass of whiskey. "Come in. Take a seat." There's a slight slur to her voice. It was safe to say that this wasn't her first bourbon of the day.

Willow accepts the offer cautiously walking into the Queen's lavish bedroom. She decides to take a seat on a velvet sofa adjacent to Helena.

"How can I help you darling?" Helena asks lethargically leaning her head to the side. Her eyes connect with the camera in Willow's hand. "What's that?"

"It's a go-pro."

"I bloody know what it is," Helena snaps. Her expression transforms into a light smile realizing her blunt attitude.

Willow awkwardly shifts the camera in to one hand scooting forward in her seat. "Well, I think watching will help explain better than I." She delicately hands it over to the Queen closely watching her.

Helena fiercely blinks a few times trying to gain focus. Without hesitation she pushes play.

Robert and Willow appear on the screen far from the camera's view.

Willow is wearing a shimmering golden gown touching up her makeup. She occasionally makes glances to the King. The sound of a newscaster blaring from a television is easy to make out. It doesn't take long for Helena to realize it was the evening of their wedding rehearsal.. she couldn't forget that gown of Willow's anywhere.

"Boone," Willow states. "Isn't that.. who your brother was referring to last week?"

"I will _not_ speak of my brother," Robert warns. "Boone, he was a poor UAV operator anyway. No huge loss for our military." He casually speaks tying his tie.

"Oh, you knew him?"

"Well I-" Robert pauses mid sentence, one hand clenched on his tie. "Not very well. Everyone knows each other in the military in some way or the other."

"Doesn't really sound like you were just on an acquaintance level," Willow challenges. "Saying it was no huge loss to our military.. he's someone's son."

He disregards her comment.

"Push fast forward," Willow instructs Helena.

There's a few seconds of static until a new scene pops up. According to Robert's attire it was no longer the evening of the rehearsal.

"Job well done." Robert retrieves an envelope from his coat. "This should cover it." He hands it over to a tall unidentified male. "And here's your one way ticket to Peru." He hands him another document.

"May I ask you something, Your Majesty?"

"I suppose I have a minute," Robert replies folding his arms with an arched brow.

"Why them? Why Boone?"

"Let's just say they knew all too much." The King firmly places his hand onto the man's shoulder who stood 4 inches taller than him. "Now off you go."

The mysterious man bows his head before making his exit through the secret door in the room that led to the tunnels.

The screen goes blank.

Helena pauses for a moment. The room is dead silent. Willow anxiously wrings her hands together.

"Why were you recording him? And who's.. who's Boone?" It's apparent that the wheels in the Queen's head were turning at a rapid pace.

"I've believed in Liam before anyone else did," Willow hesitatingly responds. "In every way really.." She feels her cheeks redden. Helena's head snaps up retrieving eye contact. "I'm one of the few who listened to him about.. about Robert."

Helena squints her eyes. " _Who is Boone_?"

"Brandon Boone. The man who was hired by Ted Pryce _and_ Robert to crash Robert's plane," Willow confidently states. "He utilized the crash as an alibi Your Majesty."

"An alibi for what.." Helena's eyes wince further. She lets out a hearty chuckle before standing to her feet. Her heels clunk against the marble floor as she paces before Willow.

The Queen's bedroom door swings open as Liam and Cyrus emerge.

"Oh always such grand, timely, entrances you two," Helena scoffs. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

The uncharacteristic sympathetic look on her brother in law and son's face startles her. Liam takes a few steps toward her reassuringly rubbing the side of her arm.

"Thanks Willow," he says nodding his head at her with a wink and a shy smile. "We can take it from here."

* * *

It wasn't the direction Willow had seen her life going. Working for the royal family, becoming the Queen's sidekick, having a crush on a Prince. _Marrying_ a murderous monarch. Rather, ex-monarch as Cyrus and Liam's research was sure to end the reign of terror soon enough.

But she did it for the people. Robert trusted her. He confided in her. He showed his dark side. She was the perfect candidate to scrape out and discover the depth of his demons.

The truth.

However, there was that side to Robert that was charming and this brought upon a level of guilt. A stray tear falls from her eye as she reassuringly rubs her arm. It was unfortunate that a man with such potential could become so evil in the face of power.

"I did the right thing," she whispers to herself.

Teaming up with Liam and Cyrus months ago was a huge risk, but one that she felt obliged to take. It was to expose England's leader for who he truly was.

 _A murderer._

There's a knock on her door starling her. Liam lets himself in with a sheepish smile.

He takes a seat next to her on the bed wiping the tear from her cheek. Pushing back a portion of hair behind her shoulder he rests his hand on her back. Willow sharply inhales. The touch of the young Prince makes her heart rush. She had always seen Liam for who he truly was and was his number one fan from the sidelines.

"You've always believed in me," Liam says essentially reading her mind. "I can't thank you enough for that. I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"I didn't do this for you," Willow firmly states. He physically retracts to her response. Clearly, it had thrown him off guard. And hopefully off his high horse.

"I did this for the people of England." Willow continues studying his face. " _And_ for your family. They mean a great deal to me."

Liam nods his head quickly before giving a short, "right." He takes his hand off of her back uncomfortably fidgeting it with his other. The drawn out silence prompts him to stand to his feet. "Well, I don't know how I can repay you."

Willow shrugs her shoulders with her head cocked to the side. She wasn't expecting anything in return.

"How about a date?" Liam boldly offers. She feels her cheeks burn. "It's a start. We've always had great fun together."

"A date? I don't know if you remember, but I was sort of wed to your brother just yesterday."

Liam retrieves a piece of paper from his pocket. "Not necessarily." He hands it over.

Willow's eyes scan her marriage licence pushing aside the odd fact that Liam had ownership of it.

"The minister was never ordained. You can thank my Uncle Cyrus for that. You're still a free, single woman."

Willow gasps before covering her mouth. Tears pool her eyes. She doesn't know what to think or say other than, "Cyrus is bloody brilliant."

Liam responsively raises his eyebrows in agreement. "I've taken you for granted, Willow."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've been my voice of reason for as long as I could remember. And I chose to deny it.. Perhaps because I didn't believe that I was _good enough for_ _you_."

His response humbles her. It wasn't very 'Liam-like' as of late. But it was just _too much_ and _too soon_.

".. And what of Kathryn?"

"I haven't spoken to her in weeks. I suppose I've been rather selfish.."

"Well you are just _fantastic_ at wooing women," Willow replies with an eye roll. She doesn't notice how quickly the Prince is approaching her. He promptly offers his hands to help her stand. He doesn't let go of her hands, intertwining fingers. He deeply stares into her eyes sending a shiver down her spine. It was like he was looking into her _soul_.

"I'll wait as long as I need to," Liam says with visible sincerity. He plants a delicate kiss on her cheek. She doesn't say a word. "I should go check on my mum."

And with that, he turns on his heels and exits the room.

* * *

Eleanor lays on her back on the bed skimming through a magazine full of wedding dresses.

"Nope.. _nope_." She's quick to turn each page as none seemed to match her style. Or motivate to make as her own. A daisy yellow dress with frilly shoulders catches her eyes with a scrunched forehead. " _Definitely not_."

"Talking to yourself again?" Jasper enters from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damply disheveled.

" _Ha ha_ ," she sarcastically responds kicking one leg over the other. He lies beside her on the bed with one arm holding his head up. "My brother's disaster of a wedding inspired me to begin planning for our own."

The level of convincing pessimism in her voice disturbs him. "As in, _our_ own disaster of a wedding?"

The sound of concern in his voice grabs her attention. "Not with you babe," she reassures tracing her fingers across his jawline. "This nuthouse of a family of mine. I don't want them to ruin my perfect day with my perfect man." She softly kisses him on the cheek.

A coy smile crosses his lips. He stares at the magazine in her hands for a few moments before grabbing it and tossing it across the room. She shoots him a glare sitting upright. "What the bloody hell was that? I know the dresses are near dreadful.. but-"

"You don't need it." Jasper's expression is impassive. She doesn't understand what he's trying to get at.

"I don't need a wedding dress?.. Have you gone mad?"

"No." He sits up demanding eye contact. "I would marry you in this," he says referencing to her current outfit.

Eleanor glimpses down at the cotton white robe wrapped around her tiny frame. Her hair is damp and she's not wearing an ounce of makeup.

"The planning, the pressure of perfectionism.. it just isn't realistic," Jasper speaks softly while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's not _us._ " She can't hold back a smirk full of agreement.

"Marry me."

Eleanor's head snaps toward him with furrowed brows. "Um, _yes_.. that was the plan."

"No, Len." Jasper takes her hand blanketing them into his. "Marry me. _Tonight_."

She lets out a giggle slowly shaking her head. "Surely you've gone mad. _Tonight?_ "

"Tonight."

Eleanor stands to her feet with fists firmly paced on her hips. The wheels in her head are visually escalating. Her mouth hangs open but no words come out. So he speaks for her.

"All of this.. this bullshit surrounding Robert. It's completely taken away the joy and happiness that an engaged couple should be experiencing. What we _deserve._ "

Eleanor crosses her arms with raised brows. She tries holding back a smile but was failing. There was nothing cuter than when Jasper would show his vulnerable side. Especially when he wasn't aware of it.

"So I say.. fuck the over excessive bridal gowns.. it's not you anyway." He stands to his feet placing his hands on her waist bringing her in close. "Fuck the planning of some lavish bull shit wedding.. we don't need it. All I need is you and all you need is me. And with all due respect, _fuck_ our chaotic families. I don't want them taking another second of happiness away from us."

Biting her lip she searches his face reading his sincere expression. His eyes are turning a light shade of sky blue like the day after a heavy rain.

"Marry me," he repeats above a whisper grasping on to her chin. "Tonight."

Folding her lips inward she refuses to hold back a grin. Nodding her head she places her hand on her forehead baffled of what she was about to agree to. "Let's get married."


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all!

I decided to close out this story.. where I was going to go with it interferes with the idea for my next story that I'm starting to whip up. But I got my theory across of what I think will happen this season in the last chapter. Honestly I'm starting to like Robert more (damn Max Brown is charming) because they're making it seem like he may be redeemable. And of course we all love Willow. Their chemistry is also undeniable. BUT I just have this feeling she's up to something.. she's a smart woman! And Jaspenor couldn't be cuter, they melt my heart. They better make it thru the season.. don't mess this up screen writers!

How are you all liking the season so far? As always, I'm open to ideas/snippets of what you suggest I include in my next work.. I love hearing from you guys! Until next time, enjoy the rest of the season! :)


End file.
